Yugioh Mulan 2
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: The war has been won, but the challenges to keep peace are just beginning. In a journey that will test loyalties and trust to the max we follow Joey, Seto and the Trio across the land in their quest to bring three hikari prince's to their brides. Yet throughout all these trials and upon arriving Joey has to choose which route to follow: Duty or Heart, and accept the consequences.
1. Lesson number 1

**Amme: Hello All! And welcome to Yugioh Mulan 2!**

**Joey: And her first Yugioh sequel! But most importantly it's her second fanfic staring ME!**

**Ryou: *sweat drop* That's fantastic Joey.**

**Amme: I'm hoping everyone will appreciate the first chapter, it was hard to write at one point because I wasn't sure how Seto and Joey should interact now that they had admitted they liked each other, so I've compromised and cut it a little short so that I can give you all your first chapter, and work on how the hell they should act around each other.**

**Yugi: But this story will have the most romance. But also the most deviations from the proper story.**

**Amme: Yes! Because, believe it or not, I don't think Mulan 2 was as good as it could have been. For one thing the character of Shang was completely destroyed, and I wasn't sure how they two countries made peace since no princesses married and all that, plus Mushu was a b*tch so that's another downside.**

**Ryou: And Yo, Ling and Po were idiots as well.**

**Amme: Yeah, but for all the badmouthing we could do about it, it was a good movie because it's given you guys a sequel and it let Mulan and Shang get together and have lover's spats as we do in reality (as unwanted as they may be).**

**Joey: So how's it going to end? You're not screwing the storyline again.**

**Amme: Oh yeah! I'm going to twist it so much it's own creators wouldn't recognise it! Muhahaha! Please enjoy everyone!**

* * *

_A special thanks to Magi Magi Magician Gal for giving me a brilliant idea for the lover's spats and why they happen._

* * *

In a secret chamber of the Palace Solomon sat waiting and listening. He appeared alone, but there were guards hidden around corners and two servants and one scribe standing to attention at the sides of the room, pen poised to write the second he was needed.

The chamber had only one exit and entrance, the room was golden decorated with red walls and a large table with some reports splayed all over it. Solomon's brown was knitted with worry as he read the most recent one. The folder held information about the Hun army, which in recent months had been rearming for some reason. Solomon had a hunch over what it was, but knew better than to make an outright assumption before talking it out first, his years had taught the old ruler that caution, as often as it was scoffed at, was the way to lasting peaceful solutions.

There was a low groaning sound as the large doors of the secret chamber opened. The three Princes, Malik, Ryou and Yugi all walked in, escorting another noble and his adviser. Each Prince had a black cape with nothing silver or emblazed, they were as hidden as they could be in plain sight. Only their faces were shown when looking directly at someone their level, otherwise it was their lower face that was revealed to the world.

The said noble they were escorting was King Pegasus of the Hun Empire. He was tall and thin, the total opposite of his son. His face half hidden but his clothes also discreet. He bowed grudgingly towards Emperor Solomon and took his seat when the Princes offered it to him. The three boys went to stand by the servants, who were given secret orders to protect them should things get nasty.

For a moment there was tensed stillness in the room, then Solomon inclined his head "Greetings King Pegasus, welcome to Japan, I hope your journey was without incident?"

Pegasus nodded after a moment. His long silvery hair partly obscuring his face, his tall yet thin structure leaning forwards on the table in an attempt to keep a poker face that the Elderly Emperor couldn't read. "The journey was fine, my old friend. Or should I say ex-friend?" before anyone could comment the King looked around the room airily "I never thought I'd see the inside of your secrets bunker."

Solomon sighed "And I never thought I'd see the day you'd have your son attack us. And now you're arming yourselves again, King Pegasus is there something we have done to offend you? After the war I expected the peace treaty to stand for longer than three months," the Emperor's aged violet eyes were hard, he could not afford to show weakness in this man's presence.

Pegasus glared at once "You had my son killed. My last male heir to my throne," he put a hand to his forehead "My daughter is very capable of ruling, but this is an insult that, especially us Huns, cannot let slip."

Solomon didn't respond for a moment "You could have kept your son if you hadn't of set him on the recent war," he pointed out.

Pegasus raised his head "I did not support my son's decision to go to war. He acted on his own, yet I expected you, the one against violence even more than myself, would detain him and let us punish him. But no. He died."

Solomon glared "I trust you've heard the stories? Our hero had no other choice, and nearly died himself. And you can trust this King Pegasus; if you son was breathing when we found him on the roof, I promise you I would have done everything in my power to keep him alive, at least long enough to see you if not recover. There was nothing that could have been done; the fates were entirely in control of all of us that night."

"Yet you don't punish a hikari for joining your army and being the one who killed my son."

Solomon shook his head "He saved my life, saved many lives and nearly died himself in the process. I overheard that when he took the leap with your son he wasn't planning on surviving, and I do not wish to anger my last general who has become fond of him, it seems fate had and continues to have different ideas over what I can and cannot do for this man."

Pegasus narrowed his only visible eye "You put a lot of trust in fate, Solomon. Do you not believe we are men of our own destinies? Though with your belief system I guess that's a question I already know the answer to. That's why half you population has tattoos, yes? To find their fated one," he glanced at the tattoos of those in the room, some shifted nervously and others stood proud.

Solomon snapped his fingers and some wine was poured, he let Pegasus have the choice of cup, just so he didn't get suspicious about poison or anything stupid like that. He sipped his own wine and said "Let's not bring petty arguments such as social norms into this Pegasus. We're here to discuss peace, since you're the one with a grudge what do you demands of us? Or is your desire for revenge so strong that nothing can compromise it?"

The Hun King looked amused for a second "Unless you consider surrender …" he trailed off.

There was a cry of outrage. "Don't insult us! We beat you before, we can do it again!"

Solomon glared "Malik! Enough. If you can't keep your calm you can leave," he said swiftly.

Malik, the eldest and most likely heir to the throne sulked slightly with his arms crossed, only a hint of his tattoos peeking out from under his arm, his disguise slipped a little. Malik has his Mother's blood run strongest as he looked more Egyptian than Japanese, yet his blond hair and hikari tattoos of light violet and blue gave his heritage away.

Pegasus smiled at him in an amused way "You'd make a fine leader," he muttered half sarcastic and half serious.

Solomon shook his head "I cannot agree to surrender, but you already knew that," he returned to the matter at hand.

Pegasus put down his cup and spread his arms in a welcoming yet half patronising manner "Then what do you suggest oh mighty Emperor?" he asked.

Solomon smiled a little "A proposal: we combine our Kingdoms and ensure that neither side can attack without hurting themselves. We may keep our own borders and I'd happily return the land given to me in the treaty which ended the recent war, all I wish is for peace and trade and no grudges between our Kingdoms. Then we cannot add to the bloodshed," he explained quickly and calmly, as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Pegasus thought about it for a moment and then said "As appealing as that sounds you do realise that pieces of paper won't seal this proposal of yours on its own. We have to combine our Kingdoms in more ways than just boarders and trades, it has to be deeper; like holidays, beliefs, customs, gods … in the end both sides may have to give something up," he ranted a little.

Solomon was silent. Both Kings were silent as they got lost in their own thoughts. Finally Pegasus said "When I was a boy I was told a problem by my Father. He said that once there were two families who hated each other so much they were days away from screaming bloody murder. I was asked what I would do about it," he said, daydreaming a little.

Solomon looked interested "And what did you suggest?"

Pegasus smiled "Two options I suggested, and one that was cease all hate and prevent any family side from hurting the other. One was to separate them, and put each on in a faraway place from the other, but they'd just blame the other for having to move, so it wouldn't last. The better option was to combine the families," he smiled a little "As you know Solomon, Huns take any relationship very seriously, be it family, spouse or friends. I suggested they, or some of 'they', undergo our magical binding ritual to unite these families in all but blood, maybe even a few marriages."

Solomon nodded at last "You wish for a marriage."

Pegasus nodded in confirmation "Some key figure of your social hierarchy must join my family and vice versa. Then we cannot hurt each other without hurting our own families or celebrities," he concluded.

Solomon smiled at the simple brilliance of it "It seems this would back up all treaties and combining. I have some well-respected lords and ladies who'd be honoured to take such a position with your royal family and any other lords or ladies on your side of the Kingdom."

Pegasus nodded "Yet to combine a Kingdom an heir needs to be born with enough tied to here and my side, is there any lord who could stand in place to be Emperor?"

Solomon shook his head at last "But I am sure that these other marriages-"

Pegasus shook his head with a raised hand for silence "The heir needs to be a leader of both sides, you say that you have no heir besides your Grandsons, then perhaps one of them should involve themselves."

Solomon looked shocked then angry "Pegasus, they are hikari's and I know you only marry those of opposite sex, it would be inappropriate for them to do so," he argued.

Pegasus stood up and said "The ritual of mine and all these agreements will be for nothing if the bloodlines aren't binding enough!"

Solomon stood up, but before he could speak a voice said "I volunteer."

Everyone turned to stare at Yugi, the one who spoke, he looked up, only his face showing under his hood "I will be binding enough, I'll marry someone of your Kingdom," he said softly.

Ryou, Yugi's twin brother, took his hand "Yugi …" he saw Yugi's eyes shining with too much moisture and put an arm around him "I'll go too, twice as binding now, and Yugi won't be alone," he looked down at his smaller twin and they exchanged a small smile.

They jumped as Malik put his hands on their shoulders "I'll go," he declared "I'm afraid it would be an insult to me if I let my younger brothers take the place and responsibility of the first born," he straightened his shoulders "Now if I marry your daughter any heirs we have will have equal claims to both thrones, am I right?"

Solomon nodded slowly "But it's hardly right for you Malik, you're a hikari and-"

Yugi held Malik's hand "I said I'd go, you don't have to," he tried to persuade his elder brother otherwise.

Pegasus snorted "Why don't all three of you come while you're at it?"

He meant it as a joke, but all three siblings at once knew they'd agree to it. Solomon saw the look in their eyes, and heard every positive point about their logic, and knew that this was the only way to avoid another war. He sighed "I go against my heart when I say this, but … we have a deal Pegasus."

The scribe at once moved forwards with the deal they had spoken about written down. The Emperor and the King signed the document and shook hands. Pegasus smiled and raised his glass "To no more war, and my future son in law, whichever of you it may be," he toasted quickly before sipping.

The three Princes bowed in respect and were taken away whilst the leaders finalised every little detail of this new deal. Yet the second the Princes arrived at their rooms they each cried. Yugi and Ryou burst into tears and Malik's eyes tore up silently. They all climbed into Malik's bed and held each other sadly, finally realising that they'd just lost their only chance at finding love.

There was no such thing as divorce in Hun laws, or annulments, and the ritual made it impossible to commit adultery. The Princes knew they'd done the right thing, but each was regretting the price that came with it.

Yugi looked outside and Ryou held his hand again. Yugi looked at his brothers with large, teary, amethyst eyes "How cruel is fate …" he looked at his tattoos "We're given these to help find love, and we're the only ones who cannot have it." Their tears continued till the dawn.

* * *

Mrs Wheeler hummed contentedly as the latest batch of bread came out of her oven. She placed it on the table top, making sure that her forever hungry boys and their dog Valon weren't nearby, and then moved to place the next load in. She inhaled the smell of fresh bread and then carefully wrapped it up to put it into the cupboard.

The farm was going good. Life was good. She peeked into the living room and saw Serenity sewing up torn clothes, her nimble fingers completely accustomed to repairing things for the family. Her long hair flowing to try and battle the heat of the day, her tight bun made her head pound.

Outside Jono and Joey were lugging sacks of flour to the barn, as well as any vegetables which hadn't survived the heat of the summer. The farm was already fully stocked and it wasn't even the true harvesting season yet. The unexpected heat wave made some crops dry out quickly so they made any dying grain plants into flour instead of waiting for them to fully grow, since would be ruined by the time the autumn got here.

Mrs Wheeler smiled as she heard Valon barking outside, she looked out of the window and saw Joey carrying several large sacks in his arms, whilst trying not to trip over Valon, and Jono was pushing a wheelbarrow full of sacks behind them. "Move it Joey! Valon! Get out of the way!" the yami twin scolded.

Valon just jumped up and licked at Jono's face. Jono exclaimed at the wetness and Joey laughed at him "Wimp! Come on Valon run ahead, move it!" he chased the dog, albeit slightly clumsily since he was carrying at least an extra half his body weight, away from the wheels and from his own feet and turned to stick his tongue out a t Jono. "Who's the man?"

Jono threw a stick at him "Go jump off a tower!" he retorted.

Joey laughed and put the sacks down in the barn "I already did that!" he shot back, making Jono laugh a bit.

After tipping the barrow and putting the sacks onto the right shelves he put an arm around Joey's shoulders "Sure you did, moron," he teased.

Joey grinned back "Idiot."

"Misfit!"

"Pain in the ass!"

"Mutt!"

"Weak!"

"Freak!"

"Wimp!"

"Boys!" Both brothers cringed and partly ducked, they hesitantly looked back at their Mother, who was scowling at them from the window. Even Valon, who had been barking and jumping around them during their playful argument, was cowering. Mrs Wheeler was a strong willed woman, yet her Mother side refused to hurt her children, but she could hurt just as bad with words and consequences, such as no sweet rice for a month …

But finally the red-brown haired woman smiled "I've made bread," she said "Time for lunch," she beaconed to them in through the window and wiped at her forehead with a cloth, it was hot in her kitchen.

"Alright!" the twins exclaimed and high fived and shoved before Jono began to cough because of the dust they'd kicked up.

Joey at once put his hands on Jono's shoulders "You okay?" he asked worriedly, as Jono inhaled through his herb pouch. Jono, though being a yami, was weak and in some ways un-yami-like because he was an acute asthmatic. However he still had his stubborn yami pride, but since Jono was unable to take the bulk of the work, Joey ended up being a bit more yami-like instead. It's what made him a misfit in the first place, everyone expected and wanted a young husband who was meek and obedient, and Joey was clearly not.

Jono cleared his throat and grinned at his worried brother, the same honey coloured brown eyes he had showed all emotions, and his twin was easy to read. "Stop worrying so much!" he chided, slapping Joey on the back "It was just a little tickle," he said to his pouting brother.

Joey crossed his arms "You're so glad you're sick or I'd throw you over the wall," he grumbled as he allowed himself to be pulled along in a headlock. Allowed because, since his days in the army he could have easily broken out of Jono's grip. Just as they neared the door a gong sounded from the shrine.

The twins looked up at the noise and Joey grinned as Valon barked at the grass. "Just as I want to eat, why do you torture me little guy?" he asked, kneeling to put a hand on the floor. A tiny scapegoat with yellow fur, tiny hooves and tiny rounded horns jumped onto his palm and bleated in greeting.

Jono laughed "Training time Hero," he teased. Tiny scapegoat had become a kind of schedule keeper for Joey ever since he got back. Joey had asked him to make sure he spent at least an hour training, because since he was now a hero he could easily be called upon to help the Empire again. Whenever the gong sounded the tiny scapegoat would appear and would keep pestering Joey until he trained.

Joey sighed, though it wasn't a heavy one since this was something he enjoyed. "Fine fine, just let me grab something to eat first," he chided his tiny spirit friend. The creature bleated happily and landed on Joey's shoulder.

Jono was slightly envious, Joey simply had a way with spirits and guardians that he lacked. Sure the tiny scapegoat was friendly to everyone else, but he always treated Joey differently. The elder twin shrugged it off and opened the door, pulling Valon out as he tried to go for the food on the table "Whoa boy! No, you're food is outside," he scolded, dragging the eager brown haired and blue eyed dog to the yard, and his bowl.

Leah Wheeler laughed at her sons "Hurry, lunch is out," she encouraged, sitting at the head of the table next to her only daughter.

Joey nearly bounced into the room, yet the second he saw the extra guest he frowned "Since when do you sit next to Serenity?" he asked with folded arms.

Tristan smiled a little and shrugged "I just stopped by, I promised I'd help do the copping while you work out," he looked at the Mother Wheeler and she nodded.

"Yes, I invited him to come by anytime, you can never have enough help on a farm," she smiled, pouring the tea and passing around the butter.

Jono entered the room and had the exact same frown as Joey "Tristan …" he growled a little. Joey exchanged a glance with him and they nodded. Jono sat next to him and jabbed him in the side "Just because we're your friends doesn't mean that you can use that as an excuse to flirt with our sister," he reminded.

Joey sat across from him and flicked a pea at him to back up the threat.

Tristan laughed nervously. He had brown hair that was styled into a point and he had brown eyes with a weathered tan. He was a sturdy young man, almost rock like in stubbornness and sometimes hid his emotions with a stony glare, but he was a solid friend once you got to know him. He'd been friends with the Wheelers ever since he was a child, and was one of the few who could tell Jono and Joey apart without the help of their unique tattoos.

Finally the brunette shifted away from the twin's little sister. Serenity grinned at their protectiveness and leaned towards Tristan just to mess with them "Hey Tristan, try this that Mum made it's delicious," she chirped happily.

Tristan leaned back when she tried to feed it to him with her fingertips, the glares he got from the twins was worrying "Ah! Th-thank you Serenity," he stuttered out at last and took the food out of her grip and ate it himself "Very nice," he complemented, only to get hit under the table by Jono.

Leah laughed "Thank you, and stop teasing the boys Serenity, you know what they're like," she smiled.

Serenity nodded "Yes Mum." Her brothers glared at her, overprotective of their younger sibling slightly, but that didn't mean she could flirt just to get a rise out of them.

Lunch continued that way, some arguments and playful fights, the normal debates and conversations about tomorrow or earlier today. Sometimes Serenity and or Tristan would flirt just to get the twins irritated, though they really were flirting because they liked each other too; it was merely the fact that messing with the twins was too funny sometimes.

Joey stood up after eating -and partly because his pantomimic gaging wasn't removing the lovey-dovey look from Serenity and Tristan's faces- and stretched "Okay, I'm going to work out," he told everyone before tugging on his sandals again.

Leah blinked "Before sweet rice?" it wasn't like Joey to leave before the end of the meal, but then she spotted his glare at Tristan and merely chuckled. "Okay then. Remember, if your back or hip hurts in the slightest-"

"I'll tell you," Joey assured her, pausing on his way out to give her a clumsy hug to back "I'm really fine," he stressed as he stood up.

Leah looked him over and then nodded "If you say so, don't overdo it," she added. Joey's recovery wasn't an easy one, although he was reasonably healthy when he got back from the Palace he did have a few relapses. Such as leaning too hard on his hurt side and collapsing, having Jono or Tristan slap him on the back without thinking and causing Joey to drop whatever he was holding and sometimes pass out from the pain. So as a Mother she couldn't help but be concerned, the only ease she had was that he hadn't had an accident directly linked to his injuries for weeks.

Joey nodded "Okay," he agreed evenly.

Serenity waved as he left. _Joey's so happy now, he's always smiling. But not that special smile …_ She stared out of the window for a moment "I wonder if Mr Seto is coming over today," she murmured, having taken a liking to the intimidating man, since she was sure he and Joey loved each other secretly. Joey admitted to liking him, and she was so happy that someone loved him for who he was, she never wanted someone to change him.

Jono snorted "He'd better, or Joey's going to accept one of those marriage proposals just to get the ice-man down here to yell at him," he laughed. Joey had been receiving a lot of fanmail recently, as well as marriage proposals from Lords and other rich families, in an attempt to get him interested in marrying, because a hero for a husband was an achievement and would bring prosperity to whichever family he decided to marry.

That's why Jono, Serenity and Tristan were the ones chasing these messengers away, they were being picky for Joey, only those they liked got past them, but they all knew that Joey only had eyes for ice, in contrast with his fire.

Mrs Wheeler left the room for a moment and the three teens leaned in and Jono brought out a hidden box "Alright, new day, place your bets!" he hissed.

Serenity giggled and pulled out three gold coins "It can't be too long now," she whispered, opening the box and tearing up her last written down bet to scribble on her new one for the new day. "I say in the afternoon, because that's when they talk the most," she giggled, slipping her new coins into the pouch.

Jono and Tristan copied. Tristan put his in "I say just before dark, they'll argue too much before then," he pointed out, betting was something they did to pass the time, plus it was a way to see who knew their brother/friend the best.

Jono shook his head and put in his "I say evening."

Leah appeared again and frowned "Honestly? Betting on your own brother's proposal? Have you any shame?" she tisked snatching it off of them. She opened the box to see what they were putting.

Jono leaned back "Shame? What's that?" Tristan and Serenity laughed at his response.

Leah gave them the box back and rubbed her temple "Just don't tell your brother about it," she warned, just before a knock on the door. Leah stood up "Who could that be?" she wasn't expecting visitors, and there was a new box by the door for any messages or fanmail …

Serenity smiled "Mr Seto by any chance?"

"Damn that guy moves fast!" Jono exclaimed.

Leah shook her head fondly and opened the door "Oh! Rebecca? What can I help you with?" she smiled at the young girl in her doorway. Rebecca had blond hair and baby blue eyes, she was only eight, she was the daughter of an old friend who lived in the village centre.

The young girl nervously doodled in the dirt with her foot "Is Joey here?" she asked.

Leah smiled "He's down by the fields, doing his training," she told her.

Rebecca's eyes widened "Oh … I'll go watch!" she happily gasped, she turned to skip off before remembering her manners. "Thank you!" she said with a bow, then ran to find the playful blond hikari in the fields.

Leah chuckled to herself "Oh the children do love Joey now," she leaned over and patted Valon on the head "Valon? You go and make sure she doesn't get lost," she told him. The brown dog barked once and took off in Rebecca's direction, making happy whimpers because he loved kids. Mrs Wheeler stepped inside and said "Joey really is popular now, that's the third time this week," she shook her head and returned to the living room.

* * *

Tiny scapegoat watched as Joey put himself through his paces, leaping over hay barrels and crawling under suspended longs. He timed Joey carefully, then bounced excitedly when Joey finished the course. Joey panted a little and walked over to tiny scapegoat to get a drink "So? How'd I do?" he asked with a smile, doing any physical work was always fun for him. It was even more enjoyable now since his back didn't explode in pain every time he tried to lift or run.

Tiny scapegoat bleated and added another chalk line to Joey's name. Joey yelled in triumph and punched the air "Alright! Another second down!" he celebrated, laughing loudly. Scapegoat smiled, bouncing a little, he was also happy that Joey was achieving; he was getting better every day.

The blond was getting stronger and fitter, plus he was more determined than a stubborn bull.

Joey picked up his bamboo pole and landed it on his shoulder "Am I done here? That course is boring as hell, I just run around and duck under this every time, and jump over that every time …" he trailed off, thinking about how different it was in a real fight. _They don't teach you anything in the army that's useful against someone who wants you dead._ He thought to himself, remembering how difficult it was to fight Ushio alone.

That thought alone was enough to make him break out in a cold sweat.

Scapegoat nodded and jumped over to another area of the fence, he knew Joey hated repetitiveness. Joey smiled and saluted at him before moving into the middle of the space and cleared his mind, the wind over the fields and the silence all around him made it easy; then he slowly fell into his forms.

They were well practiced and slow to start with, like a dancers warm up, morphing from one stance to another, until you couldn't tell they were separate moves. His body moved through the steps like a master, his movements fluid and sure. The slow start began to speed up, and soon he was kicking and attacking invisible enemies, moving with both strength and grace, a duo most yami's lacked.

Joey yelled a few times as he launched himself with the pole and kicked high, or when he threw his weight into a hit downwards, his honey eyes were burning gold, showing how exhilarating he found this.

As his grin started to spread across his face he wondered if Tristan would agree to fight him later, not the he was a good fight anyway since Joey was easily stronger and had more experienced since Tristan was too injured to fight during the battles he could of faced, but he needed a partner to practice with. Not just empty air.

"Hi-ya!" Joey shouted as he twisted through another complex set, tiny scapegoat watching with a big smile.

As Joey got more and more absorbed in his exercises he failed to notice the patter of shoes down the field path. Rebecca poked her head out of the bamboo wood and smiled as she finally found the energetic blond, she quickly picked up a stick and tried to copy him.

From behind the young girl many more filtered through, having sent her ahead to ask permission, they were all going to ask Joey to teach them how to be hero's too.

Joey aimed a high kick and shouted again, only for his call to be echoed by many little voices. Joey yelped and fell on his back, he looked 'up' and saw the feet of several children; many of their owners laughing at him.

Joey's face broke into a wide smile, he liked kids, he rolled onto his front and propped himself up with his arms "Hi-ya," he greeted with a large grin. The children all laughed again and Joey pushed himself up "So what's with the sneaking up on me?" he asked playfully.

Rebecca giggled "We were looking for you," she told him.

Joey tiled his head, then laughed as Valon gave him a long lick over his cheek. "Yuck! Valon!" he scolded, before scratching his ears. The children were nearly in tears, Joey was just too easy to love sometimes, he was so funny to them; so naturally many were trying to be like him. Joey patted his dog's head before asking "So what ya looking for old Joey for?"

Leon stepped forwards next to Rebecca "We wanna be like you Joey!" he said, his eyes lighting up like the sun. He picked up Joey's pole and clumsily swung it around "Hi-ya-_whoa_!" he yelped as he lost his balance.

The kids all cringed as the top of the pole came towards them. But Joey slid in front of them with the push of a muscled arm and blocked it with his other, it smacked just below his wrist loudly, right on the bone, but he didn't wince, because it didn't hurt. But to the kids it looked like he'd saved them.

Joey smiled at the blushing and embarrassed Leon, taking the pole out of his hands "Well you've got the getting into trouble part of me just right," he muttered as a joke, tiny scapegoat laughed on his shoulder, having jumped over the second he saw trouble. Joey smiled at his spirit friend and said "You know I'm still learning myself," he pointed out, realising they wanted to learn how to fight.

"Please!" Rebecca begged, her eyes going wide and her hands clasped in front of her. Her call was echoed by all the other children. The bakers daughters, the neighbours son, the boy just about to turn thirteen … their puppy dog eyes were wearing Joey down.

Joey exchanged a glance with scapegoat and stood up "Well … er," the spirit final nodded a little, thinking it would be good for him. Joey smiled "I guess I could show you a few moves," he agreed at last.

Leon cheered "Joey's gonna teach us how to kick butt!"

At once all the kids started throwing action pose punches and kicks. Joey glanced around in surprise. He put a hand on his head "Oh boy what have I agreed to?" he muttered, making tiny scapegoat laugh again. "Oh shut up," he hissed, then got the kids' attention "Hey! Whoa, whoa," he playfully chided "What's all this about?"

Rebecca picked up a pole "Fighting?" she offered meekly, her call echoed by a few nods and eager smiles.

Joey chuckled "And I thought you were posing for a painting. It's not just about kicking and punching, if you're just doing this to get into fights then you're never going to be a good warrior," he sat down again "Those soldiers who went off to war, they fought well because they weren't fighting for themselves, they were fighting to keep all you safe," he pointed out.

Leon and Rebecca, Noah and the ten or so other kids all looked at each other in wonder. Joey continued "And it's not just about being strong, you've got to fight however you are. If you're fast, sneaky, brainy, a good jumper, a good kicker, you have to use that; that's why no warrior is the same. Even being gentle or weak can help you fight." Joey was remembering how he'd been the weakest until he'd built it up, but he'd used his hikari gentle-graceful-pacifist-emotional side in his fighting too, which let him defeat Ushio in the end. He'd gotten him distracted, led him on a wild goose chase, exchanged only the blows to neutralise since his own blows wouldn't even have bumped him, and finally Joey had gotten Ushio angry enough to get him careless, which was how he'd managed to win in the end.

But the children only looked confused "Being gentle helps you fight?" asked Rebecca.

Leon shook his head "No it doesn't. You only need to be strong!" he said, posing with his arms.

Joey snorted "If that were true Ushio would have won, not me." The children were silent again. Joey kneeled "Listen, the world is full of opposites, and so is everyone, a warrior can't just be one thing. If you're only fast or strong you could miss something that could help you win if you were slower or gentler, like … you could miss how some guy always limped on one foot or something …" the children just looked confused.

Joey scratched his head a little "Damnit … Seto made it look so easy …" he mumbled. Tiny scapegoat shrugged, he thought Joey was giving it a good attempt if nothing else.

A light bulb went off in Joey's brain "I got it! Let's see if this helps," he smirked and put a hand on the floor. "_Earth, Sky, Day, Night_," he started, at once the understanding lit up in their eyes.

"_Sound and Silence,_

_Dark and Light_," Joey covered a child's eyes as he stood up, making her giggle in delight.

"_One alone is not enough,_

_You need both together,_

_Winters, Summer, Moon and Sun,_

_Lesson number one,_" Joey sang kicking his pole up into his hands and standing in a neutral stance, ready for anything. The children all scrambled for their own, muttering wow's and listening intently as Joey continued.

"_Like a rock, ha ha!_

_You must be hard, ha ha!_

_Like an oak, Ma!_

_You must stand firm! Ha!_" each exclamation was accompanied with a punch or kick as he slowed down the forms of his training so it would be easy to pick up. Joey suddenly dropped his pole and pulled out his ruby blade.

"_Cut quick!_" he swung quickly over the children's heads, making a few duck "_like my blade._"

"_Think fast, ha ha_"_,_ Joey sliced two falling leaves in half as he jumped then landed on his feet, straightening up to finish "_unafraid._"

Tiny scapegoat bleated and the children took it as their cue to start copying what Joey and just shown them.

"_Like a rock, ha ha!_

_I must be hard, ha ha!_

_Like an oak, Ma!_" Joey walked around them all as they mimicked his actions and occasionally reached down to help them, move their hands to hold their weapon better, force their knees to bend do they'd be faster.

"_I must stand firm! Ha!_

_Cut quick, like my blade,_

_Think fast, ha ha, unafraid_." Joey ducked under a clumsy swing of a pole and smiled at the worried child who's been the one swinging. He winked and lowered the tip pointing up at him to the ground where it wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Okay Joey, I'm ready!" Leon shouted, standing firm and strong.

Joey raised an eyebrow "You think so?" he asked, Leon nodded. Joey put his sword into the soil to keep it from cutting anyone and opened his arms "Come at me then," he smirked.

Leon charged, using the same moves he'd just learnt. But Joey just evaded and blocked, ducking and almost flowing around the blows that would have hurt him, almost in no time at all he had Leon's own weapon under his chin in a way of victory without harming anyone. Leon's eyes were wide, as were everyone else's "Wha- how did you do that?" he gasped, ducking out from under his hold as Joey lifted the pole with a grin.

Joey stood up and simply said "You're still out of balance, you're only halfway there," he turned and vaulted up onto a hay barrel and pointed up at the sky "_Like a cloud, you are soft,_

_Like bamboo, you bend in the wind,_" his hands and arms twisted through some movement which resembled martial arts, only slow and peaceful, as the wind came at him and threatened to unsteady his balance, him simply moved with it, using it's small force on his body to add to his leap down to earth. He landed and rolled, ending on his feet tensed like a cat, only to continue his slow and graceful fighting technique.

"_Creeping slow you're at peace because you know,_

_It's okay to be afraid,_" Rebecca gasped as Valon sat by her, she feared dogs though she never told anyone. Joey took her hand and held it palm up for Valon to lick and sniff, he instantly gained her trust.

Just as before, the kids mimicked Joey's technique.

"_Like a cloud, I am soft,_

_Like bamboo, I bend in the wind,_

_Creeping slow I'm a peace because I know,_

_It's okay to be afraid,_" They all looked up at Joey who nodded and with a quick call of 'try to keep up' he set off mixing up the two small lessons he had taught, like his fighting forms from before, singing:

"_One alone is not enough,_

_You need both together,_

_Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun,_

_Lesson number one_." The children all echoed him, at least one move behind and thoroughly enjoying themselves, Valon ran around them happily and tiny scapegoat bounced in joy.

Joey turned to the kids as he finished with the basic forms and was surprised to see them simply start to practice on each other. Joey exchanged a glance with the tiny scapegoat on his shoulder, then laughed, standing back to watch for a moment.

"_Like a rock, ha ha, I must be hard, ha ha/Like a cloud, I am soft,_

_Like an oak, Ma! I must stand firm, ha ha/Like bamboo, I bend in the wind._"

Joey saw that those more suited to grace, namly girls and possible future hikari boys, were copying the second half of the lesson. On the other hand the yami like girls and most boys were being tough. Joey jumped into their midst and moved with them all "_You can fly!_"

"_Cut quick, like my blade/Creeping slow I'm a peace because I know,_

_Think fast, ha ha, unafraid It's okay to be afraid_."

Joey turned to them all and ralled them together for a final move "_You have begun!_"

"_Lesson number one_!" the kids shouted back and they all aimed a high kick and then full whack of the stick downwards, a mixture of grace and force.

Joey panted with the children as he stood up, he wiped his forehead and laughed at their delighted expressions "You're a bunch of little fighters aren't ya?" he smiled, Valon still barking like crazy, he reached over and pulled him into his side "Calm down Valon, you've done great everyone," he praised, making them all cheer in delight and begin to talk at the tops of their voices.

Joey picked up his sword and admired it for a moment, the blade ruby like the jewel, the hit ebony and the sheath ruby glazed with an ebony centre. This is what the emperor had given him in thanks for saving Japan from Ushio, along with a personal noble's crest of gold. And since it had been done before every representative in all of Japan's districts the entire country now recognised him as hero and noble, and Emperors friend.

Joey put his sword away and began to trek back to the house, tiny scapegoat agreeing that he'd done enough for today. Rebecca saw Joey leaving and ran after him to hold his hand, Joey jumped, then smiled down at her and gently swung the hand she held back and forth as all her other friends followed.

"Thanks for teaching us Joey, can we learn more tomorrow?" she asked, her closest friends also crowding him and begging, tugging on his shirt and arms with their little but unshakeable hands.

Joey lifted his arms and a few hug off them before dragging him back down. Joey fell over and they at once piled on him shouting "Please Joey please!"

Joey laughed, Valon barked and licked, then finally he said "Yes, yes, okay. Just let a guy up, come on now," he groaned, pushing himself free and pushing Valon off of his face. The dog whined and kept butting Joey in the chest. Joey scratched his ears and got back up again "Like my style that much?" he asked the kids, which set of another round of the children explaining how awesome Joey was.

Suddenly Valon stiffened and sniffed the air, poised on his paws, he'd heard a strange horse in the yard.

Joey reached over to lay a hand on his back "What is it boy?" he asked, he knew that some of his fans were obsessive, Valon's teeth had warded off many, but there were a stubborn few. Valon inhaled deeply then his mouth fell open, tongue hanging out and all as he began to bark and run forwards, seemingly happy to see whoever he had heard.

Joey stared at the family pet as if it had gone barmy, then someone walked out from the house and he gasped a little. Valon bounded up to the figure joyfully, jumping like a kangaroo instead of a dog, the figure leaned away slightly from the animal's enthusiasm, but patted him friendlily enough.

Rebecca gasped "It's general Seto!" she pointed, the other kids all gasped and ran forwards a little to meet him. Joey hung back and kept walking at his own pace, an unconscious smile spreading across his face.

Seto stood up tall, one of the tallest you'd ever meet, with brown hair and blue eyes like ice. He could be ice cold and almost cruel at times, but for those lucky enough to gain his approval he was a loyal friend, if not just a possessive one. He and Joey often got into fights because they had learnt from childhood to put up barriers and distance themselves, and often lash out at those who seemed immune to their defences, yet when those were removed they were perfect for each other.

Joey felt a rosy blush cover his cheeks for a moment before shaking such thoughts off, he was worried that the man would scare of his new friends. Seto was a hard man to get close to at the best of times.

Seto took off his helmet and cape as the children approached, and, to Joey's amazement, a small smile lit up his face, making the intimidating man of ice seem friendly and warm. This general who on a bad day showed less emotion than a rock, and who could face armies without a trace of fear, suddenly seemed as threatening and approachable as Valon.

Seto smiled as the kids surrounded him "Hello little soldiers," he greeted, reaching down to ruffle one's hair and accepted the hand that quickly held his.

Seto approached Joey, surrounded by the kids and Joey watched with loosely folded arms. They met eyes for a moment and then Joey closed his with a small laugh "Nice outfit fancy-pants," he grinned, unable to resist poking fun; they hadn't seen each other for a while.

Seto smirked and quickly glanced down at his new 'outfit' as Joey called it. It was merely finer clothes and a new helmet, cape and shirt, but he supposed that to a farm boy it would seem fancy. He met Joey's eyes, the golden-honey-brown held that fire he'd quickly become fond of, and said "A compliment? I thought you didn't know what those were the way you insult me."

Joey snorted, the sun catch his dirty-blond locks and making them gold for a moment "Just because you don't know one when you hear one," the kids giggled at their conversation.

Seto indicated his head a little "Good to see you Joey, think we can talk?"

Joey pretended to think about it then nodded "Sure why not, okay guys lessons over, scram," he teased a little, asking them to leave in his own jokey way. They kids at once whined and latched onto him, shouting things like 'let us stay' in an attempted to stay that much longer.

Seto shook his head "Rule number one soldiers," he said in his army rallying voice, making each person at once look to him. Seto smiled at Joey before addressing the kids again "Always obey your superior officer and teacher," he instructed.

Joey nodded "Couldn't have said it better myself," he mock bowed.

Seto smirked "Which includes you Wheeler, I'm your commanding officer," he said, with the intent of making the playful fire burn just that little bit brighter.

Joey glared heatedly "Damn you," he muttered "For the last time rich-boy I was kicked out of your punch throwing club!" he growled "I have no superior and if I do it's not you," he poked the man's chest to give it extra enforcement.

Seto caught his hand and smirked "Stop barking Mutt, you're a bad example," he said lowly, making Joey go red from anger as well as proximity.

The blond sighed and stepped back before bidding the kids goodbye "Soldiers, fall out! See you around," he gave a few a push and they reluctantly waved goodbye and wandered back. Joey smiled at them "They do grow on you," he sighed softly.

Seto waited until they were out of sight and then slipped his cooler, longer fingered hand into Joey's. Joey looked up silently with a smile and curled his fingers around his, holding back. "I missed you," the blond admitted softly, letting his hidden side come out.

Seto smiled and ran a thumb lightly over Joey's knuckles, noting that they were worn from fighting and a lifetime of work on his farm, but at the same time the skin wasn't bad to the touch. Seto lightly pulled on Joey's hand "So did I puppy," he confessed back. "I'm never staying away that long again," he promised.

Joey smiled and then tugged on his hand, leading him towards the gardens and the shrine. Trying to at least down tone the happy flush and bounce in his step which had come in response to that promise, but Seto still saw the sparkle in his eyes and was happy he'd made Joey happy.

Joey stepped through the arch into the gardens and turned to the icy yami, he'd been gone for a month, they had a lot to talk about.

* * *

**Amme: Ta-da! Your first look at the Yugioh Mulan 2 world!**

**Yugi: Looks good so far.**

**Ryou: So me and Yugi are twins?**

**Amme: Yep, Yugi took more after his Grandpa and Ryou you took more after your father while Malik was like his Mother. I'll explain better later in the story okay?**

**Joey: That's cool.**

**Yugi: You just want more attention on you.**

**Joey: You wound me ...**

**Amme: Time to ask the obvious questions!**

**1) Fav part?  
2) Least fav part?  
3) How was the singing scene? (Joey: You did not just ask that! Amme: On yea I did!)  
4) Do you think all the characters are in character?  
5) What do you think of the Puppyshipping so far?****  
6) What would you like to see in the next chapter?  
7) Any Questions?**


	2. Proposal and Misson

**Update!**

**Amme: Here's chapter 2!**

**Ryou: That was a long break.**

**Amme: I got distracted, sorry, but it's here now and I hope everyone's enjoying this. It was hard because, as I've said before, I'm not good at family scenes.**

**Joey: I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me.**

**Amme: Never! I love you Joey! You're the funny and free-loving character we all need in every anime.**

**Yugi: Yup, you're special to us Joey. But before that, how about some review answering?**

**Amme: Alright, let's get this going, I've got 16 reviews to answer, thanks a lot everyone ;)**

* * *

**Otakugirl41 & flyingmintbunnyisreal & Animelover133 & dancing elf: Thank you all very much!**

**BlackAndrey: The singing has had mixed opinions, but it's Mulan so there's got to be some compromises. I'm glad you liked the puppyshipping and the gambling, I wanted to have some fun with it in this chapter. I hope you like the update.**

**Cascade00: I'm glad you liked the puppyshipping and the singing, after some alterations. And yep, I've got Peggy as the Hun King. He should be fun to play around with in later chapters. Phew, I'm glad they're all in character, it's not easy making them do these scenes without having some OOC-ness mixed in. And don't worry, Seto's relationship status will change now.**

**Master Kurai: *pulling you by the ankle* you get back here! How dare you try and leave this fandom! Don't make my call my crazy OC's to go after you, but I'm glad I changed your mind :) I'm glad you liked the puppshipping moment and the singing, hee hee. You liked everything? Yay! You want a proposal? Well alrighty then, please read on.**

**SoWhatever: You liked Serenity's flirting? I'm glad someone noticed, it's good to let the little sister have her moments. I'm glad you liked the song and how it came about, I think Joey deserves to be a role model after all the first movie. Hypothetically, the three princes will arrive and choose their brides there, one will marry Peggy's daughter and the other two will marry some high ranking women such as other nobles, they're all getting married, hypothetically of course. I'm sorry to say that you're song will have to wait until chapter 3.**

**Kaoru-Yuki: I'm glad you liked the 'set up' scene at the beginning and I hope I can change the movie enough to make it better than Disney (omg blasphemy!). I'm glad you liked Yugi and Ryou as twins and Malik as the eldest, I'm glad they're all in character and I hope to keep them that way. Peggy's daughter is not Vivian or Teá/Teana/Anzu ect. I hope you'll like this chapter, it has all you want to see in it ;)**

**0055jess: 0500 Miss Madness I have received your call :P I'm glad you liked the song and the brotherly love-fight relationship of the blond twins, and I'm sorry for making the prince's cry, forgive me? You thought Serenity was OOC? I was aiming for playful and sneaky, I'll work on that. I'm glad you like the Puppyshipping, and I promise to return Red Eyes from stone back to the story :)**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal: Hey, yes I'm using your 'Vivian idea' you suggested in your message, but I'm twisting it again, hopefully it'll turn out good. I'm glad you like all the relationships and the interactions and the puppyshipping. And Yea, Huns don't like divorce, sorry hikaris! I'm glad you liked the singing, and don't worry about Peggy, he'll liven up later. Red Eyes is appearing and the proposal is happening my Magi-Magi I hope you enjoy.**

**Animesaki: YAY! I like making people's days :) I'm glad you liked the puppyshipping and the family relationships, I'll be keeping the characters in character as much as I can, but let us have a little fun, the yamis can't hurt me! I'm an authoress! I'll give you your puppyshipping now, I hope you enjoy!**

**Animelover0818: I'm so happy you like the sequel, sorry, but you can't kill Peggy, he's actually a good character in this story ... I'm glad you like Jono and Joey playing around and the puppyshipping. I'm not doing the weird part with the ghosts because everyone loves Red Eyes and he's too loyal to break Joey and Seto up like that.**

**Leviathan of the Sea: No Jono's not scheduled to meet anyone, but I'm open to suggestions.**

**RAINY-RAIN: Sorry! I entirely forgot about the messaging thing! I hope you're collage stuff is going okay, and I hope this lives up to your expectations.**

**Usagisama68: Disney withdrawal symptoms?! That's the very worst kind! Never let that happen to you, it's awful. I'm glad you liked the 'secret chamber', I'm sorry the songs can't be helped, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Noah, Leon and Rebecca were the only ones I could think of for being the children, so they had to act that way, I don't like using OC's where I can help it. I'm glad you like the puppyshipping, and Ryou's coming in chapter 3.**

* * *

**Amme: That's all of them!**

**Yugi: Thank you so much for all the support you give to Amme, it really helps.**

**Ryou: By the way, if you've just gotten a short replay, its because you gave a short review, unless you answer all of the questions at the ends of the chapters they're going to be short unless a question is asked or you've made an important point.**

**Amme: That's right. Feedback is really good for writers so I hope you'll be nice enough to tell me your thoughts. But anyway, Seto appeared last chapter, and in this one we're going to meet another little friend! She's so cute!**

**Joey: what? Who?**

**Amme: Read to find out. I hope everyone enjoys, I still don't own mulan 2 or Yugioh- but one day I shall rule the world and everything will be mine! Muhahaha!**

**Ryou: *facepalm* please enjoy guys.**

* * *

The gardens were blooming with flowers of every colour, the summer heat making them smell twice as sweet, and the pollen in the air only added to it. Leah Wheeler had put a lot of work into keeping her garden healthy through the heat wave summer, and it paid off now. The grass was still lush from the small river that flowed through the garden and down to the fields, and it was very peaceful, especially so since even humans didn't make as much noise here since there was the family shrine up on a small mound towards a wall. Red Eyes' statue was frozen granite on the roof, and the many others were inside.

Joey glanced around as they entered the garden and then pulled Seto just behind a few rose shrubs, pulling so they were flush against each other.

Seto smiled down at the blond hikari, but spared a glance over his shoulder "Where's your-"

Joey grinned and put his arms around Seto's neck, using one hand to turn him back "Mum's cooking, Tristan and Jono are in the woods and Serenity's inside, no one's going to see us," he assured the taller man, who still wasn't used to showing affection. But then again, neither was Joey. Joey leaned up and winked "I think we're safe," he whispered.

Seto snorted before holding Joey back, one arm around his waist and another at the back of his head "Alright," he agreed and then allowed their lips to meet.

Joey relaxed into the kiss and pressed up against him a little harder. Seto's dominant side was sparked and he nipped Joey's bottom lip just hard enough to cause a whimper, and tilted his head to deepen the contact. Fire and Ice battled out between them, causing electric currents and sparks and steam from their make out session.

Joey moaned slightly as Seto pressed him closer and slipped his tongue between his, which Joey promptly bit to give a challenge for his dominance. Seto growled when he felt the teeth and the tongue battle stepped up until they broke for air.

Joey was panting with a pink blush across his cheekbones, Seto just tightened his arms, smiling tenderly when Joey tucked his head under his chin cutely. Joey could be adorable sometimes. Seto suddenly chuckled "You never told me you could sing," he said softly.

Joey stiffened and pulled back slightly, blushing brighter now "O-oh … you saw that?" That was embarrassing; to kids it was fine, but to Seto? Joey thought his blush would light up the shade.

Seto smirked a little and let Joey go, seeing that he was feeling uncomfortable, "You're a good singer," he said calmly.

Joey looked up at him in surprise "Really? I've only ever done the humming thing," then something else came back to him "I never knew you were good with kids," he pointed back.

Seto shrugged slightly "I have younger brother," he explained shortly.

Joey rolled his eyes "I have a younger sister, it doesn't always mean you're good with kids," he argued, but only slightly, he'd missed him too much to just get into one of their verbal wars within the first fifteen minutes.

Seto thought about it then nodded again. "They've just never bothered me, they're not old enough to be selfish and two faced like adults," he thought aloud for a moment, then his eyes lit up a little, he took Joey's hand "I've got someone I'd like you to meet," he stepped out of their hiding place and jogged over to his horse.

Joey leaned around the archway in confusion "Someone I should meet? Should I be worried?" he asked jokingly.

Seto didn't answer, but reached into the saddle and pulled out something white and scaly, he cradled it as one would a sleepy infant, and bumped his arms a few times to wake whatever it was up. Joey walked over, interested "What's that?"

Seto turned and Joey's jaw dropped, half in delight and half in shock "Wha- oh gods, he's cute," the blond exclaimed slightly.

In Seto's arms, rubbing it's eyes sleepily, was a plump little dragon spirit with White scales and Blue eyes, tiny wings, little tusks, even smaller paws and a triangular tail. The little dragon looked up at Joey and squawked a little. Seto smiled at the spirit "Yes, this is Joey. Joey I'd like you to meet Blue Eyes," he said, the dragon jumped up onto Seto's shoulder and then jumped onto Joey's.

Joey yelped at the claws, but after handling Red Eyes' antics for months he was used to it. Once the lizard had settled he smiled at it "Hey there Blue Eyes, nice to meet ya buddy."

Seto rolled his eyes "It's a she."

Joey glanced at Seto then back at the baby white dragon who looked a little insulted. Joey grinned at her "Well of course she is, she's adorable," he complimented. The dragon chick squealed a little and nuzzled into Joey's neck and shoulder, she was even smaller than what Red Eyes was as a chick, about as large as a Chihuahua. Plus you could tell she was only a chick because her body was chibified and out of proportion in head and body, tiny limbs which only just held her middle off of the ground and a tiny tail more like a stump, yet she was really cute.

Joey fussed over her, making her love this hikari even more, and Seto watched, secretly glowing at the fact they got along so well, she was his signature guardian after all. Seto wasn't one to believe in spirits or guardians, but the Ushio fight with Joey summoning his signature guardian had given him a new perspective. He accidently summoned her whilst praying in his shrine for luck and help. But he couldn't say she was a bad accident, she'd kept him company and made a good companion, plus he was a bit more like Joey now.

Joey laughed as Blue Eyes jumped onto his head and began to mess his hair with her claws. Joey suddenly pulled her off "Let's go get Red Eyes, I'm sure they'll get along," he said.

Seto nodded "I brought her with that intention," he agreed, and followed Joey and his own flying dragon through to the garden again. The brunette stood back as Joey walked up to his shrine.

Joey raised a hand and closed his eyes, concentrating on his companion and guardian, remembering all the times they had together, every protective moment, their ups, their downs, then finally his tattoos glowed a little and the stone statue glowed in response. A moment later the statue became flesh, then shrunk again to the size of a small cat, though as an adult dragon he remained adultly proportioned though he was  
shrunk.

Red Eyes landed on the floor and looked up just as Joey opened his arms. The dragon squawked and launched himself at Joey, wrapping arm and tail around his left arm "Joey! At last! I thought I was going to die of boredom," the black dragon whined.

Joey laughed and hugged him as best he could "Sorry buddy, life on a farm sucks at times, but someone wants to meet you," he turned to Seto and pried Red Eyes lose so he could perch on his shoulder "Red Eyes meet Blue Eyes Chick, be nice to her," he warned the older dragon.

The two spirit guardians stared at each other for a moment, then Blue Eyes turned to Seto and crilled something to him. Seto smirked a little and pushed her forwards "Then go say hello," he told her.

Red Eyes lowered his head a little and, if his scales weren't black, Joey could have sworn he was blushing "She's cute …" he mumbled, showing every sign that he was crushing on her.

Joey shook his head "She's a baby," he protested, making Blue Eyes squeak indignantly.

Red Eyes laughed a bit "She's like me when we first met, she's nearly ready to grow … hi Blue Eyes," he finally said, sounding happy but nervous.

Blue Eyes turned her head into Seto's neck and warbled something back, appearing shy all of a sudden.

Red Eyes beamed "Thank you, Mrs Wheeler lovers her garden so takes care of it, that's why it's so nice … I could show you around?" Joey heard him offer, it seemed only the human who was linked to the spirit could understand them.

Blue Eyes looked delighted and spread her wings. Red Eyes made to follow but Joey snatched his tail "Hey! Hold it mister," he scolded.

Red Eyes crossed his forearms and pouted "What?" he snapped.

Joey poked him between the eyes "One don't snap, and two you'd better have her back at a decent hour, and what happened to asking Seto if it's alright?"

Red Eyes looked embarrassed "He can't understand me …" he weakly tried to excuse.

Joey sighed "Blue Eyes could translate, she's only young you know. Is it alright Seto?" he asked on his behalf, Red Eyes in too much of a sulk to do so.

Seto looked an inch away from laughing, if his wide smirk was anything to go by "It's fine with me, but if she gets so much as a scratch she'll never be alone with you again," he warned, his guardian already had a place in his life.

Joey nodded "Too right, have fun then," he sniggered, throwing Red Eyes up into the air so he could soar away with Blue Eyes and show her around the farm. The two humans watched as the tiny dragons circled each other like birds for a moment, then Red Eyes glided over to the fields and Blue Eyes followed.

Tiny scapegoat yawned a little and nuzzled Joey's neck for a moment before jumping back to the shrine.

Joey fondly waved goodbye and then nodded for the brunette to follow him, he took them to the willow at the edge of the wall. It was the most private place in the garden, the silvery green leaves hid whoever was under them from prying eyes. Joey leaned against the wall and smiled shyly "So … how've you been? What were you doing for just over a month?" he asked, honestly curious as well as making friendly conversations.

Seto smirked and crossed his arms loosely "Checking that the army was getting itself back in shape, we've got a long way to go though," he scowled a little into the distance before turning back to the sad looking blond, Joey had unintentionally mentioned Seto's dead twin brother again. Seto sighed "Then Mokuba insisted we share some quality time together … I took him to Seth's resting place, I think we both needed to say goodbye properly," he admitted lowly, sounding down though calm.

Joey looked up sympathetically, his hikari aura working it's magic, and he reached out without thinking. He took Seto's hand and said "I'm sorry … how did he take it?" The calm and the honest, open, understanding sympathy reached out and made Joey look like he was glowing with a strange light you only just could see, it made Seto feel better since there was someone there for him.

Seto held Joey's hand back "He cried all the way home," he said bluntly "But he said it was good that we went, we feel better for it," he explained.

Joey smiled slightly, holding Seto's hand warmly to help with the hurt "You didn't do anything nice while you were away?" he pressed, needing to hear that there was something good the brunette had to look forwards too, or had done. Joey didn't want Seto feeling sad or continually grieving in secret.

Seto smirked suddenly "Mokuba wants to meet you," he said.

Joey raised an eyebrow "Really? Well I wanna meet him too, I think he'd got to be the only guy who can properly stick you for more than a week," he sniggered.

Seto snorted "Not much else happened, had to prepare for a few things, life gets rough sometimes."

Joey's cheeks went a little pink as he said "Just how I like it."

Seto blinked, looking shocked, then he saw Joey's blush and laughed at his joke. "Are you flirting with me Wheeler?"

Joey smiled as Seto laughed "So you do have a sense of humour," he shot back, avoiding the question.

* * *

"Damnit, aren't they going to do anything interesting?"

"Tristan shush!" Jono hissed, enforcing his order with a smack to the back of Tristan's head. "They'll hear us! Joey's got ears like Valon," he worried, peeking over the garden wall again, crouching low on a hay barrel to see them.

Serenity peered over his shoulder "What's happening?"

Jono sighed "Talking, not doing anything!"

Tristan "There was holding hand action a moment ago," he commented.

Jono snorted "Serenity and I sometimes hold hands, big deal, I'm going to win this bet!"

Serenity sighed "In your dreams, oh! They're talking again," she whispered, moving a little closer to the archway to try and hear them.

* * *

Joey leaned against the tree trunk "As far as I'm concerned everything's fine here. I mean, the fans and messengers get a little annoying …" he snorted and unconsciously pulled a pout. Seto saw how it made Joey look; so very soft and submissive but not in a meek way, and wondered yet again how this hikari had managed to fool him for all those weeks. How had he managed to fool them all?

Seto smirked a little as he came back from his side-tracking thoughts. "Messengers? For what?" he asked, curious.

Joey's face went into a grimace that was a little comical, he slouched a bit "Messengers from mostly stuck up lords, even a few ladies can you believe it!" he ranted off topically. The blond scowled "And all of them asking me to marry them, damn I hate it when you're right," he muttered, remembering how Seto had warned Joey of noble's behaviour. They liked 'ornaments' to hang on their arms or family trees, and many lords would have been interested. Joey wasn't your average hikari by many standards.

Seto blinked and his hands became fists for a second "Proposals." he muttered.

Joey nodded "The fans I could deal with, but … it's like a proposal a day and they don't even bother to come themselves, they send a poor messenger and, sorry to say, I've had a few rages at the poor guys a few times." He chuckled bashfully and scratched the back of his head "But Jono and Tristan promised to chase them away before they got to me, they're the guys who give the 'all-clear' on who gets to ask me," he laughed.

Seto raised an eyebrow "I can't see your brother doing much chasing," he pointed out.

Joey rolled his eyes "He's got a killer throw and aim, so believe it when I say they run," he advised. Jono would sometimes pretend to be Joey to see what the guest wanted, if it was an innocent fan then he'd invite them in and switch places with Joey, but if not, then the poor messenger was turned away.

Seto nodded after a moment, feeling a little nervous. He knew that there was virtually no chance of Joey being overlooked by the nobles and lords, especially after he became the 'hero of Japan', his stories were legendary already. It would be any a great honour to any family who managed to 'get their hands on' him now. Seto steeled his nerves, hearing Blue Eyes whisper encouragement from the treetop.

She and Red Eyes were watching anxiously, Blue Eyes Chick had felt her master's distress when she had first been summoned, he was asking for help to propose. Her master was worried he'd be rejected, though, in her eyes, Joey would be an idiot not to say yes to Seto. And she knew from Red Eyes that Joey was not an idiot.

Seto cleared his throat a bit, the small ring in his pocket felt twice as heavy because he was so aware of it. "So … what would you say to someone who didn't send a messenger, and asked you directly?" he asked, curious and a little worried, but he'd never admit it!

Joey blinked and though about it, a hand moving to his chin as the thought it through "Well whoever it was must have guts," he said unhelpfully. Seto waited, his icy eyes impassively staring at Joey's. Finally the blond shrugged "I guess it would depend, I've never really been giving the direct approach before …" he suddenly smirked. "What's with that question all of a sudden? Up to something Rich-boy?" he snickered.

Seto smirked as well "What if I am?" he mocked back, the flirty routine they fell back on – second to their arguments – relaxed him in a way, because they were familiar.

Joey laughed a little "Well you'd be the first guy who's even been that bold," he gave at last. He turned and looked into the distance as a pink dusted his cheeks again. _Damnit, what's with all the mush? Am I going soft? Must be._ He decided, rubbing his hair in a slightly awkward way. He had decided to keep it short, instead of keeping with the traditional long haired hikari style. It suited him better anyway, and he liked it better than the traditional style.

Seto smiled, a kind one he only gave to a special few. "Bold?" he repeated softly. Blue Eyes cooed again and Seto took a deep breath. He wanted to do this, but the fear and anticipation … he felt like he'd rather fight Ushio one on one all over again than face these extreme emotion levels.

Seto took a step up to Joey and caught the hand that was messing his hair. Joey jumped and turned to face the icy eyed man, only for any response to be silenced by the look in Seto's eyes. They were the types of eyes that could freeze you with one look, scare grown men into rank, make the enemy run, but they could also be warm. They could be open, and they were tender …

Seto was never very open … but now … he looked almost vulnerable, entirely open for Joey to see, just as Joey was to him. Seto squeezed Joey's hand between his and prolonged the moment just another few seconds to search and admire Joey's golden eyes. They were always so warm, fiery at times, so expressive they were they key to reading their owner's inner thoughts. They could hold you in place because he opened up to you and welcomed all your pains and burdens, they were kind eyes … trustworthy. Seto read them very carefully and then leaned in to Joey's ear.

"Joey, will you marry me?"

Joey gasped and leaned back, disbelief written all over his face. "What!" was his intelligent and gasped response.

Seto had expected that and simply kept a hold on Joey's hand while the blond caught up with his question, Seto reached into his pocket quickly and revealed a ring. Joey's face flooded red but he didn't resist when Seto attempted to slid the ring onto his hand. Joey straightened his finger so it slid on easily, a perfect fit.

The two stood admiring the ring for a moment before Joey wrapped his arms around Seto's neck "Yes!" he agreed with a wide smile.

Red Eyes and Blue Eyes cheered and danced around each other in the treetop, making leaves fall around the couple.

The two humans leaned back from the hug, but didn't let go, and smiled up at their spirit guardians celebrating. Joey felt his cheeks go rose again "Huh … I just got engaged," he realised, making Seto chuckle at his oblivious-cuteness. Joey smiled at Seto again "And I thought I'd never want to hear another one again, though … you were away so long I was half tempted to accept a random one just so you could fight him off," he teased.

Seto scowled "If you had done that I'd have to remind the both of you that you're mine," he growled a little.

Joey rolled his eyes "Possessive jerk," he grinned.

Seto smirked as well "My adorable puppy," he agreed, letting Joey hug him again. Blue Eyes landed on his shoulder and nuzzled them both happily, positively trembling in excitement. Seto scratched her head and nodded "Thanks girl."

Blue Eyes purred and then ran off to join Red Eyes again. Joey smiled at her "So … what was that about?"

Seto looked embarrassed for a second before clearing his throat "She told me that she was right and I shouldn't have been nervous before," he said as quickly as possible.

Joey's eyes widened and he sniggered a little, trying to cover them up with his hand for Seto's sake "Nervous huh? So the ice-man does have a heart," he said, jabbing the yami's chest a little.

Seto nodded and covered Joey's ring hand over his chest "Keep it safe mutt," he playfully threatened, but it sounded more like an endearment to Joey.

Joey felt a small giggle rise to his lips "And he can be romantic too, wow, you're full of surprises ice-man," he said as he pressed his forehead against Seto's affectionately. Seto smiled contently. Joey sighed "I sure did lose my heart to the right person."

Seto raised an eyebrow "Lose your heart?"

Joey pouted "You stole it asshole," he grumbled.

Seto just laughed and captured Joey's lips in a chaste kiss. It wasn't claiming like before, because the ring on Joey's hand did that for him, so he allowed himself to be gentler, he wasn't scared of losing him to another anymore.

* * *

Serenity squealed into her hands behind the wall "He said yes!" she shouted, excitedly, but forced her voice down so that she wouldn't disturb the boys on the other side having their moment.

Tristan and Jono high fived and then each swung Serenity around in happiness. Jono leaned around the corner and saw Joey and Seto holding each other tightly "I knew it," he hissed and turned back to the other two who were skipping around each other in glee.

Serenity squealed again "Joey's getting married! This is the best day ever!" she laughed, throwing her arms around Tristan. Tristan's grin went from ear to ear as he held her waist and swung her around playfully, so her feet were off the floor slightly.

The brunette put the sister down and pretended to wipe an eye "Ah dear Joey, he will be missed," Jono and Serenity both smacked his head lightly in reprimand. He sniggered for a second then pulled on Jono's collar as he turned his back "Hold it! Who won the bet?" he asked.

Jono pulled the box out from his inner pocket and opened it "Damnit … Serenity," he said at last.

Serenity smirked uncharacteristically before bursting into giggles "I know Joey best!" she sang happily, until someone cleared their throat.

Each teen froze and turned to Mrs Wheeler, each looking guilty as if they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. The Mother frowned "You three are shameless, betting on such a thing as if it were gambling," she scolded. Each bowed their head until Leah smirked "And what of my bet?" she asked.

Jono spluttered "Yours? But you didn't-" he looked into the box and gasped as he saw a fourth note-bet in with the other three.

Leah nodded "I put it in when I took the box from you, you all bet during the afternoon, and I bet an hour after noon," she said smugly as Jono opened the note and nearly fell over with shock. The grey-brown eyed woman held out her hand for the money box with a victorious smile, "Hand it over," she encouraged.

Jono grumbled and gave up the money.

Serenity sighed "Mothers do know best," she said, admitting defeat.

Mrs Wheeler nodded "And don't you forget it," she laughed, then put an arm around Serenity "Did you see it? How did he ask?" she questioned, acting like a gossiping schoolgirl. Serenity at once burst into a babble of details as the questions came, excited though she lost her money.

Jono and Tristan exchanged a glance before heading back to the house.

"Women."

"I hear ya."

* * *

The second Joey went to tell his Mother the news she smothered him and nearly cried over the fact her boy was growing up and leaving the family. Joey glared at his siblings and 'best friend'. "I should have known you'd be snooping into my business!" he shouted at them over his Mother's shoulder.

Serenity hid behind Tristan with an innocent smile "Jono's idea!" she giggled, Tristan also passing the blame with a few stutters.

Jono waved his arms angrily at his fellow conspirators and then scratched the back of his head as Joey deadpanned him with a few murderous actions behind his Mother's back.

Leah smacked Joey's nape and then moved onto Seto, grabbing his hands and having her own gush at him. Joey felt embarrassed just watching, and so turned to the other three who were torn between running for their lives or congratulating him.

Joey smiled suddenly and held up his hand, the small band of silver catching the light "Guess I can't keep myself away from that guy," he grinned, happiness practically shining off of him.

Serenity squealed and jumped on him, arms around his neck and her constant giggles in Joey's ears. She bounced back and clapped her hands "Let's see it! Let's see the ring," she begged, reaching for Joey's hand.

The ring was a simple silver band with a dragon chasing his tail in a forever circle, there was a single stone as the dragon's eye, it was a topaz the same shade as Joey's eyes. The eye was outlined in a thin red trail, reminding Joey of Red Eyes a little.

Serenity turned it this way and that, his hand with it, and then she grinned "He picked it well, it's so you Joey," she complimented, squeezing his hands again. "I can't believe you're getting married!" she laughed again.

Joey nuzzled her nose playfully "How do you think I feel?" he exclaimed jokingly.

Tristan put a hand on Joey's shoulder "Joey Kaiba, eh?"

Joey frowned "Yeah," he said nervously, rubbing the back of his head "That'll take some getting used to after the 'I dos'," he confessed.

The brunette thumped Joey on the back with a big smile "Get over yourself," he teased "All I wanna know is when I'm becoming an uncle," he leered.

Joey's face went beet red. His hands came up in worrying gestures "H-hey, we're not talking about that- and since when will you be an uncle to my kids!?" he exploded at him, realising the implications of that sentence.

Tristan ducked under Joey's fist and held up his hands in surrender gasping "I only have one head!"

Jono sniggered "Soon you'll have none," he put an arm around his twin. Joey crossed his arms and they smirked at the nervous brunette, Serenity rolling her eyes in the background, holding the scapegoat who had come to join them. She quickly filled her smaller friend in, the creature bounced in joy with every passing sentence.

Joey reached over and scratched the spirit's head fondly before facing Jono, who said "We always thought I'd be hitched first … quick breaking tradition!" he said while giving Joey a headlock and messing up his hair.

Joey laughed and neatly hit Jono's weak point, pinching the back of his upper arm, Jono yelped and let go. Joey stood up and said "Yeah, we did think that. I guess that was before I decided to make my own place instead of forcing myself to go along like you zombies," he stuck his tongue out and poked Jono between the eyes.

Jono waved him off fondly "I'm happy for you Joey, but warn me, the second he starts acting like a jerk I'll rally the country to take him on for you," he promised with a thumbs up.

Joey snorted "We all know I have the best chance of knocking him on his ass and you're too weak to land a punch," he smugly pointed out.

Jono rolled his eyes and then turned to Seto "Oi! General," he called. Seto looked over at the yami twin and stood up a little straighter unconsciously. Jono crossed his arms with a smirk "Take care of Joey, or I'm going to murder you so hard you'll never know what hit you," he threatened, but winked to ease the tension.

Seto smirked back and indicated his head in respect, and agreement.

Joey jabbed Jono in the back as he returned to Seto's side, they held hands and exchanged a secret smile at the entire family glowed at. They were in love and happy, it was all they had ever wanted for the both of them.

Leah looked up as a knock sounded at the door, Valon at once ran to meet them. She chuckled and said "I hope you don't mind Joey, but I invited a few friends around to help celebrate," she said as she left.

Joey stiffened and groaned "Mum!" he whined, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Seto watched half amused and half confused at Joey's reaction, he squeezed Joey's hand gently to get his attention. "What's wrong?"

Joey made a traumatised face and looked to his siblings for help. Serenity fiddled with her fingers shyly "Er … Mum has a habit of going over the top on things she gets excited about," she murmured, Seto's intense gaze making her a little shy.

Tristan put an arm around her "Well … see you if you survive Joey," he said and with a peck on Serenity's rosy cheek he ran and scaled the wall. "Oh, and if you could save me some of her cake I'd owe you one," he added just before he jumped over the wall.

Joey growled "You get back here you deserter!"

Seto looked mildly shocked and glanced at Jono, who was staring after Tristan longingly. Seto leaned over and asked in a low voice "Should I be worried?"

Jono winced a little "Terrified," he advised, then sniggered a bit "At least you can intimidate them away, Joey's too nice to turn them away like that. Come on Serenity, let's get some things out to drink, we'll need them," he sighed. Serenity beamed and followed her older brother quickly.

Joey crossed his arms "Where's the nearest boarder?" he asked.

Seto laughed a little and held his hand "We'll be fine, come on, let's freshen up a bit before the invasion."

Joey laughed a bit too "What's the strategy?"

Seto tapped his chin for a moment "Stay together and fight back to back," he suggested. "Or divide and conquer," he added.

Joey shivered "Don't leave me to the wolves," he begged, then let go of Seto's hand as he got to his room "See you in a few," and he shut the door to get changed and made up. Joey glared at the floor for a moment as he got out of his dusty clothes and into some of his finer ones, _I swear I'm going to get you back for this Mum, you too Tristan._

* * *

Seto did a double take when he saw how many people had turned up to celebrate his and Joey's engagement, he suspected many were fans who just tagged along, but it was quite shocking how many people managed to fit into the courtyard and garden. Blue Eyes made a shocked noise on his shoulder and chirped something to Seto quickly.

Seto nodded "She really went all out."

"That's my Mother."

Seto looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Joey approaching. He was out of his scruffy looking work clothes and he had washed off so his skin was clean from the day's activities, he looked really nice. Seto had to admit he couldn't picture Joey any differently than the yami-like-hikari, so the normal long hair couldn't even be applied to the blond even in imagination, but he did look very nice.

Joey was having similar thoughts, without the cape and small parts of armour Seto looked very handsome, yet still held that icy sharpness or electric static that intimidated all but himself. Joey peered around the corner and sighed, Red Eyes jumped up from the floor onto Joey's shoulder and nuzzled him comfortingly. Joey patted his head "Mum invited Japan to this party."

Red Eyes nodded "It's like she was expecting it, look at all the food- ooh! Meat!"

Joey caught his tail as he tried to leave "Not on your life, buddy. If I have to suffer, so do you." The black dragon at once sulked.

Seto put a hand on Joey's shoulder and they gave rueful smiles to each other before lining up to join the party. "You ready?" Joey asked.

Seto shrugged "It's not exactly the Palace celebrations," he pointed out.

Joey nodded "But this is home and my Mother," he rubbed his forehead "I survived camp, an avalanche and Ushio only to be killed by my own Mother's no-self-control," he complained.

Seto chuckled and they stepped outside "We'll manage. It's not exactly a mountain pass," he assured him.

Joey plastered a smile onto his face as the crowds noticed and began to cheer and offer toasts to them, he nodded his head modestly and shot a playful glance at Seto "Really? Then see you on the other side." And he stepped down the porch to mingle, leaving Seto smirking, amused, behind him.

Blue Eyes giggled and wagged her tail a little.

Seto nodded "He _is_ always like that," he felt Blue Eyes purring in contentment; they were just perfect for each other. Seto took a breath and went to the refreshment table to start this celebration.

* * *

Joey felt a hand on his shoulder and smiled, his face lighting up to those who were watching, at the sight of his fiancée. Joey took the drink Seto was offering and allowed him to lay a possessive arm around his waist, secretly feeling warm as the electric current hummed through them. Over time the two had learnt to accept and even like the strange static they caused in each other.

Serenity leaned on Jono a little "Joey's so happy," she whispered.

Jono nodded "Well we wouldn't stand it if he wasn't," he agreed, Serenity giggled and silently cheered over her brother's relationship.

But what made her glow even more was that Jono was accepting Seto into Joey's life, she was worried that Jono's harsh words months ago had still left some scars, but that was not the case. True Joey had changed because of them, but it was for the better. Serenity sipped her drink and glanced as her Mother went to the door again, how she managed to hear the knocks over the party chatter was a mystery.

Serenity looked at Jono suddenly "How many people did Mother invite again?" Jono shrugged.

* * *

Leah opened the door and blinked as a familiar and not liked face stood waiting to enter "Lady Vivian?" Mrs Wheeler said in shock "What brings you here?" she asked, her posture shifting slightly so she appeared more hostile.

Vivian tossed her black hair over her shoulders, the pink buns and yellow dress making her look ready for the party though she hadn't been invited. Her brown eyes cut into Mrs Wheelers "I heard your second son got engaged, I have said before that the fates declare him unfit for marriage, I have come to see if he has wormed out of his fate or sealed it," she said smugly.

Leah glared at her, openly hostile. She remembered all too well what hell this woman had put her son through on his matchmakers day. She stepped aside grudgingly but said "Since it's a party I'll let you in, but don't make yourself comfortable," she warned. Valon growled at her too, hackles raised and teeth bared.

Vivian looked down her nose at the both of them and then began a stern walk towards the oblivious blond hikari.

Jono spat his drink back out when he spotted her, he growled lowly "What's she doing here?" his hands became fists.

Serenity's eyes widened and she took Jono's arm and held him back from attacking her, verbally or physically. Her eyes warned him that this wasn't the time or the place. Jono let out a fuming breath as he realised all he could do was intimidate her, the siblings stood to the side as they watched Vivian approach their brother.

Joey jumped as a hand tapped his shoulder impatiently. He looked over his shoulder and felt his eyes widen at the unpleasant sight. "Lady Vivian," he greeted, sounding shocked.

The matchmaker smiled pleasantly "Hello Joseph, I heard you got yourself engaged, I came to make sure that you weren't trying to upset the balance of matchmakers' decisions," she warned, her tone edging on threatening in the end.

She hadn't forgotten this teen, he had caused chaos in her house, though it was actually the tiny scapegoat getting revenge on her for insulting his master. In the end she had knocked over her stove and both her skirt and house were on fire. Joey had put out the fire and saved her from injury, but Vivian was more worried on how it made her look, she had ran out screaming and, like the spiteful woman she was, she returned the embarrassment by declaring to the entire village that Joey would never be married. Matchmaker's word was virtually law, and the woman was not happy that Joey had managed to catch someone's eye though she had publically disgraced him. Basically she didn't want her word undermined.

Joey frowned at her slightly "I've decided I'm not going to follow too many traditions, since they never turn out good for me. But you can meet him if you want," he offered, he wasn't worried about her opinion, he didn't care anymore.

Vivian nodded "Please point him out," she ordered calmly.

Joey smiled and made his way over to Seto, who was talking with some neighbours. Joey cut into the conversation with an apologetic grin "Hey everyone, sorry, but the matchmaker's here, wants to stir up some trouble. Can I borrow this guy for a while?" he asked.

The neighbours smiled in sympathy and told him that it was fine. Seto leaned down to Joey "Stir up trouble? I didn't consult a matchmaker so their opinion shouldn't matter in this," he whispered quickly.

Joey nodded "She has something against me, I told you about it remember?" he hinted. Seto's eyes widened and an amused smirk flitted around his lips for a moment as he recalled that story. Joey ran a hand through his hair and pouted "She doesn't want me to get married because she loves being right and bossing people around, just say whatever you need to get rid of her fast, she's not nice to hang around with," he warned.

Seto nodded and linked his fingers through Joey's, Joey smiled and leaned into him briefly before stopping in front of Vivian. Vivian looked surprised at the loving exchanged and her eyes narrowed at once.

Joey felt Seto's hand squeeze his comfortingly and Joey found his voice "So Seto, this is Lady Vivian, and Vivian this is Seto Kaiba," he introduced quickly.

Seto extended a hand confidently, his professional aura and emotionless glare making many edge away unconsciously. Vivian took his hand and they shook briefly. She tilted her head as she scrutinized him, "Nice to meet you … you do know what the matchmaker's view of this hikari is, don't you?" she asked sweetly.

Seto smirked "Yes."

Her eyes widened slightly, but she coughed girlishly and recovered "Then you do know that he's not suitable for someone such as yourself, Mr Kaiba?" she said slyly "I on the other hand could find you the best match, it is my job."

Seto's free hand twitched, he wanted to hurt her so badly; how dare she talk Joey down, with him right there beside them too! He knew that Joey needed lots of confidence boosting occasionally, and he was going to make damn sure this woman never faced them again out of fear. He smirked indifferently "I don't need your opinion or services. I didn't consult a matchmaker, I find their views too narrow and selfish," he said coldly.

Vivian gasped "How dare you!"

Seto raised an eyebrow "You're selfish and shallow for trying to break us up. Joey's the only one I'm interested in, so give up and get over what your own actions caused you," he snapped, making everyone shrink back from his anger.

Vivian took three paces back and looked frozen in fear for a second, Joey was glancing between them, half proud and half gleeful.

The matchmaker's eyes narrowed and she brought out her personal crest, holding it above her head imperiously "I tried to warn you Kaiba. The Divine Lights that guide our lives and worlds gave me a vision, this path won't make you happy and this wedding will never happen," she pocketed her crest after showing it to all and marched back outside.

Seto looked less than impressed. He calmly turned to Joey, who was looking nervous and said "I don't tend to let fate rule my life," he assured him.

Joey relaxed and grinned at him "I could get used to having you around."

Seto smiled back as well, but it was a small and secret one only Joey could see "I could get used to being around," he returned, making Joey lean up and kiss his cheek in a silent thanks.

But before Seto could comment a woman had approached and was pulling Joey's arm to get his attention, Seto was also pulled away, a pleasant lady asked "So will it be a big wedding?"

Joey, who had been asked the same question, scratched the back of his head "Well I hope not, though knowing my Mother it'll end up being that, maybe I could reign her in a bit."

Seto shrugged "It probably will be, we're both influential in the country, and it's all I'm used to."

Serenity overheard and bit her lip at the conflict, _oh dear, that doesn't sound very accepting._

"Children?" Rebecca asked Joey who at once picked her up with a cuddle.

"Well of course," he said, hugging her and making her and her friends crowd him and giggle "One or two special ones would be great," the children at once began pestering about names or genders.

Serenity glanced at Seto and saw the same question being asked. He nodded "Definitely, a large family would give Joey something to run his energy on," he chuckled a bit.

"Boys or girls?"

Joey put Rebecca down "I'd hate to see what boys turned out like if they're a mixture of me and him."

"I've always wanted a son or two. But I'm sure we'll have to think about it only for a short while."

"Not for a long time, I'm not ready to sit at home forever."

"What colours for the wedding?"

"Red."

"Blue."

"Mild."

"Spicy."

"Yes."

"No."

Serenity covered her ears at last and sighed. _Wow, they really are different._

"That's a problem."

Serenity jumped at the voice and looked over her shoulder to see her Mother and Brother looking concernedly at the couple who were still being bullied by questions, the answers more often than not differed entirely. "Mama …" Serenity trailed off and looked at her hikari brother with a worried frown, "Should we do something?"

Leah hummed and tapped her cheek before smiling "I think we should give them a little something to remind them that Ying and Yang can exist together," she said with a smile, she turned to go back indoors when the doors of the wall premises opened with a bang.

Everyone turned to stare at the fancily dressed messenger who had invited himself in. The young man bowed deeply and said "I'm searching for Joseph Wheeler and Seto Kaiba," the two named exchanged a glance before approaching.

Seto nodded at him in a silent greeting while Joey smiled "Hey, what's up?"

The messenger brought out two scrolls and handed them to the two, each one had their own personal crest sealed in wax on the ends. "A message from the Emperor, he wishes to see you right away," he said formally.

The two glanced over their messages and nodded. Seto glanced at Joey as he said "We'll leave right away," Joey nodded in agreement. The messenger bowed again and rode away, still more messages to give before he returned to the Palace.

Joey turned to Seto "We'd better pack fast, race ya?" he offered.

Seto rolled his eyes and just headed inside, Joey following after a snort at his reluctance.

Leah pouted "Leaving so soon? The party is just getting started," she sighed.

Jono leaned over to Serenity and muttered "I bet that's part of the reason why he's leaving," Serenity just giggled and waved at him to be quiet before their Mother heard.

* * *

Joey slung the backpack over his shoulder and smiled at Red Eyes and tiny scapegoat "It must be important if the Emperor is asking for both Seto and me," he mused as the tiny creatures brought him thing to pack that he had forgotten.

Red Eyes grinned "He knows you two are the best around, that's why," his tail swayed happily.

Joey nodded absently "But, to send for both … maybe it's serious or dangerous? You know why my luck has done to me in the past," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in a very Seto-isk manner.

Tiny scapegoat bleated in a deadpan way and Red Eyes nodded with a few laughs "Seto's rubbing off on you Joey," he said. Joey just looked at him in confusion.

"Eh?"

The door opened before the spirit creatures had a chance to elaborate. Seto leaned into Joey's room, Blue Eyes trying to climb into his hair "Are you ready yet?" he asked, trying to knock the overfriendly reptile off of his head.

Joey smiled and nodded, before reaching up and plucking the spirit form his fiancée's head "I'm ready, and you do know she only wants some attention right?" he asked, tickling her soft underbelly to prove his point. Blue Eyes squealed in delight and squirmed happily as they played.

Seto sighed and smoothed his hair back into place "I'm not good at that stuff," he complained.

Joey rolled his eyes, picked up his bag and his two friends and led the way to the stables "That's why she was climbing all over ya, she want attention, don't you girl?" he smiled. Blue Eyes nuzzled into his chest contently.

Seto smiled at the sight of his spirit guardian and his fiancée cuddling, it was adorable, but you won't catch him saying that out loud. He was slightly impressed that Joey could understand her so well though he couldn't understand her, and he could hear her voice normally and didn't always understand her. He smiled, _it's a Joey thing,_ he decided.

Joey let Blue Eyes fly off with Red Eyes as he approached his horse, Mai. She was a palomino stallion with both a gentle and fierce nature, she loved Joey more than anyone knew, and would follow and protect him to the ends of the earth. She whinnied loudly as Joey approached her.

Joey beamed "Hey girl, up for a ride to the Palace?" he asked her, rubbing her neck while she butted his chest with her nose. Mai stomped her hoof and seemed to nod her head in eagerness. Joey nodded "I thought so, come on ice-man, tack up," he said as he bounced over to the saddles and reigns.

Seto chuckled as he tacked up his borrowed horse, unlike Mai it was boring and so well behaved it was almost a zombie horse, no personality. When it tried to get along with Mai she normally ignored or bullied it.

Joey smiled at Seto's laugh and felt Mai nibble at his fringe "Look who got engaged Mai," he said, showing off the ring, she didn't know what it meant, but he sounded so happy, so she whinnied in delight. Joey beamed "I'm glad you approve," he laughed as she tried to gum his collar.

Seto rolled his eyes "She really likes you," he observed.

Joey nodded "I knew her from a foal, you won't believe how small she was as a baby," a fond and faraway look crossed Joey's face "Ever since we picked her out from the herd she's always been with us, she's family." Mai nuzzled his hands adoringly. A grin passed over Joey's features "Though she can be a mother hen at times." Mai stomped her hoof and snorted.

Seto chuckled. "It's like she can understand you," his horse just stood silently, boring and over trained.

A girlish giggle sounded by the door "I think she can sometimes." The boys turned to see Serenity, Jono and Leah waiting for them to get ready. Serenity smiled ruefully "Do you have to go so soon? You just got here and got engaged," she said sadly.

Joey sighed and left Mai standing to give her a hug "Sorry Sis, duty calls," he assured her.

Leah smiled and put a flower in Serenity's hair "Duty or not, there's something we have to say before you ride off like the heroes you are," she said motherly. Joey and Seto turned to her and she calmly pointed at Serenity's flower "To create such beauty a harmony between Ying and Yang must be struck, the Chinese idea that opposites can both cause chaos and create the most beautiful things on earth. See the willow?" she pointed "The leaves reach up to the sun, while unseen the roots reach down to the water below. To create such a thing the world relies on the harmony of the sun and the rain," she finished.

Joey smiled at the tree, and his Mother "I've heard that one before," he remembered.

Seto looked confused.

Jono bought out a box and Mrs Wheeler opened it quickly, after blowing off a fine layer of dust. She turned to the newly engaged "I was going to give these to you after the ceremony, but I think now is the time." She held up two beautifully crafted necklaces, of Ying and Yang, and clicked them together. They were a perfect fit.

Joey stared "Father and yours necklaces," he breathed, they were very special to her, she hadn't worn them since their father had passed away, but whenever she did wear them in his memories she was always smiling.

Mrs Wheeler shook her head "Not mine or his, they were crafted by the very first Wheelers, and now you two must carry them," she stepped forwards and placed the rope of Yang around Joey's neck, the blond having to bow his head slightly to make it easier for her. He touched his necklace feeling slightly awed.

The Mother touched his cheek before doing the same to Seto. Seto had to stoop because of his height, but the Ying necklace fit him perfectly, he held it, feeling privileged to hold something so special to her and Joey's family. "Thank you," he said with a small bow.

Mrs Wheeler smiled fondly "Wear them proudly, but be careful, Ying and Yang can be a heavy burden as well as a blessing," she finished. "Like the Sun and the Rain."

Seto and Joey looked at each other and nodded. Joey mounted Mai smoothly and patted her neck as she trotted into the yard, Red Eyes and tiny scapegoat jumped into her saddle packs and Blue Eyes into Seto's. Joey reached a hand down to hold Serenity's and his Mother's hand in turn before fist bumping Jono "I'll be back before you know it!" he laughed as Mai reared up and raced into the open road, Seto and his steed keeping perfect pace.

Serenity ran out after them, waving "Good luck Joey! Goodbye Mr Seto! Come back soon!"

"Don't get into any trouble Missfit!" Jono hollered.

"Just make sure Tristan doesn't make a move on Serenity!" Joey yelled back. Jono saluting in promise.

Seto smirked "You don't like the guy?" he guessed.

Joey snorted "I don't like him flirting with my sister," he countered then jabbed his heals into Mai's flanks "Come on slow poke, we'll race ya to the river!" he shouted as Mai took off like a steed of legend.

Seto rolled his eyes, though was impressed with the mare's speed. Blue Eyes stuck out her head and roared in encouragement. Seto chuckled "Let's show him who's boss," Blue Eyes nodded with a squeak and they cantered ahead, the Palace coming ever closer, and the farm ever further away.

* * *

**Amme: And there you have it!**

**Ryou: Joey got engaged!**

**Yugi: And the mystery guest had to be Blue Eyes White Dragon Chick, she's sweet.**

**Joey: Well someone's got to thaw that guy out, is can't be me all the time.**

**Amme: She was a spur of the moment character, but then again I couldn't resist :) I hope you all liked it, please answer the questions, it's very helpful for me.**

**1) Fav part?  
2) Least fav part?  
3) What do you think of Blue Eyes White Dragon Chick?  
****4) How was the proposal?  
5) What did you think of the (fail) party?****  
6) How was the Wheeler family reactions and interactions?  
7) Any Questions?**


	3. The Mission!

**Update!**

**Amme: God this was way overdue. Sorry guys.**

**Joey: What took you so long?**

**Amme: I got bored. And Summer of Seduction took a lot longer to get right, and that was more enjoyable to write ... oh god, I'm so sorry! Plus school's started and that's going to eat into my creative time so ... lots of stuff happening that's stopping me form writing.**

**Yugi: That's going to be your excuse for a while now.**

**Amme: Probably.**

**Ryou: Thanks everyone for being so patient and I hope that this won't be a disappointment.**

**Amme: Because it sucks! *goes to hide under a rock* and under a rock I shall stay! until the next update.**

**Yugi: Oh Amme ... I think review's will have to wait until next time guys, thanks for everything and please give a review because then, hopefully, we can move onto a better part of the storyline and it'll get Amme out from under that rock.**

* * *

Joey looked around at the imperial city, the houses and streets holding a few memories for him. Such as racing down a mountain to catch up with Seto and warn him, such as watching Red Eyes evolve into his adult form, and such as nearly dying.

Joey supressed a shiver as the tower he fell from came into view. _Gods that's high from this angle, am I lucky or just indestructible?_ Joey wondered, not realising he'd pulled Mai to a halt while reliving the emotions in his memories.

Seto realised his fiancée wasn't keeping up with him and turned his steed around to check. The brunette saw Joey's pale face and clenched fists and sighed softly, he turned his horse around and came to stand beside him "Joey," he said to catch the blond's attention.

Joey jumped and looked around before meeting Seto's eyes "Huh? Oh … er, did we stop?"

Seto sighed and gave Joey his famous impatient look "You stopped. What's wrong?" he pressed.

Joey felt Red Eyes climb onto his shoulder and cuddle him. Joey rubbed his little head instinctively "I, er … it … it's nothing," the hikari got out at last, unable to admit that just seeing the tower had reminded him all too clearly of what might have been his final moments.

Seto hesitated then put a hand on Joey's and rubbed a thumb over his knuckles "It's alright," he comforted, knowing Joey all too well to be put off by a stuttered excuse like that. Joey's honeyed eyes met his in shock, not used to being read so easily, and a blush stained his cheeks in shame. Seto's smirk gentled "How do you think I felt when I visited Seth?" he pressed "But it's in the past, come on, they're waiting for us," he encouraged, suddenly stoic and commanding again.

Joey smirked a little and felt Red Eyes giggling at his failed attempt at comforting his future husband "Nice try," he snickered, Joey smacked the tiny dragon with a frown.

"Shut up Red Eyes," he scolded "He's not good at that, but I know what he means," he lectured as the black dragon rubbed the spot between his horns in annoyance.

Seto smirked a bit and asked "Was he insulting me?"

Joey stifled a laugh and nodded "I'm afraid so," he sighed dramatically, gently he urged Mai to walk again "He doesn't think your comforting skills are that great," he explained with a few more laughs here and there.

Seto shot a flat look at the dragon, who promptly dived back into the saddle at the icy glare, and sighed through his nose "I'm not good at this," he grumbled.

Joey just smiled at him "Get over it, I'm no good at talking to crowds, or following rules, think how much trouble that's going to get me into," he sighed, rubbing his head with a tormented expression.

Seto snorted and simply led the way to the stables.

The pair and their companions had arrived at dusk, so luckily most places were shut and people were at home having supper. Joey was secretly relieved that he didn't have to endure any random hero-worshipping-fans while he was here, he pulled his scarf up a little higher just encase though. It was strange to see the city so quiet, but it wasn't unusual, there were the smells of home and cooking and life everywhere, as well as comforting fire lit homes.

Blue Eyes was hanging out of her perch with wide eyes, she looked at absolutely everything there was to stare at, having never been in a big city before. Red Eyes snuck out of his saddle and muttered into Joey's ear "Your husband is scary."

Joey rolled his eyes "What was your first clue?" he mocked "And he's not my husband yet," he pointed out in a whisper, already knowing how sharp the brunette could be at times.

Red Eyes nipped his ear sharply and glared "Just don't let him bully me again Joey, that was mean," he whined, Seto couldn't understand him, but Joey didn't have to be a tell-tale!

Joey sighed "Stop whining and go take Blue Eyes on a tour," he suggested. The blond wasn't ready to tell the little dragon that, though they were the best of friends and the best team he could have wanted, his future husband was now his top priority. After exchanging vows they'd be loyal to each other first before anyone else, except maybe the Emperor but he didn't really count. But Joey wasn't ready to admit that to the dragon since he was worried about jealousy and a failing friendship … he supposed he could always ask tiny scapegoat to explain to the spirit?

Red Eyes at once perked up at the suggestion, his tail swishing like an over excited dogs "Okay!" he squawked loudly and jumped over to Seto's horse to talk to the wonderstruck dragoness chick. They exchanged a few squeaks and roars and then they flew off over the houses to explore.

Seto watched them go with a hidden smile "I'm glad they get along," he said mildly.

Joey rolled his eyes "I think Red Eyes has the hots for her," he muttered.

Seto raised an eyebrow at Joey "She's a baby," he pointed out.

Joey nodded "Tell that to Red Eyes, but they're not human Seto, maybe age isn't as important to them as it is to us," he allowed, trying to defuse the sudden protective pose Seto had. Joey knew that his loyal and adorable companion wouldn't hurt anyone, not unless provoked of course.

The General nodded absently as he thought over Joey's point, he _was_ thinking about it too much from a human society perspective, but he'd have a word with Blue Eyes later about running off into the sunset later.

They had arrived.

Joey dismounted and glanced around as he led Mai over to the water troughs that were always full "Kinda quiet," he commented, he was sure they'd be some kind of messenger to tell them where to go, unless Seto knew the way by heart. Mai drank her fill, Joey having to pull her head away from the water a few times since she was drinking too fast and making herself sick. "Easy girl, it's not going anywhere," he soothed, rubbing her ears calmly.

Seto watched Joey's interaction and then glanced at his own steed. Once again it wasn't nearly as lively as Mai, if anything the word to describe the beast would be schooled. It drank slowly and stood still, waiting to be looked after like a pet.

Joey yelped as Mai snorted, sending water droplets all over his shirt "Mai! You did that on purpose!" he scolded, smacking the back of her head, the humans swore she was laughing, her whinnies and snorts sounded playfully gleeful. Joey scowled at her "It's a good thing I love ya or you'd be in big trouble," he warned, tying her up at a hay stand so she could eat.

Seto was trying not to smile too wide at their antics. Tiny scapegoat jumped out of the saddle and onto Joey's shoulder, bleating persistently until Joey looked where he was. The blond blinked then smiled "Hey there," he greeted.

The servant stepped forwards nervously "Hello Mr Wheeler, General Kaiba, the Emperor is waiting," he stuttered.

Seto looked cross "Why weren't you here to help us tie up?" he asked, scowling in irritation.

The servant swallowed in terror before murmuring "I have a … fear of horses," he admitted before blushing and gesturing to the exit "Please follow me sirs," he almost begged, eager to be out of the stables.

Joey followed the young servant and looked curious "Why are you scared of horses? They're great once you get used to them," he explained.

The servant shook his head "I got kicked by one as a child … I can't go near them without remembering how bad it was," he informed nervously, rubbing the centre of his chest without realising.

Joey nodded after a moment then said "They won't hurt ya, not unless you really annoy them," he sniggered as he remembered Mai shoving him over a few times when he was younger, and another time when she had kicked a man harassing their family because Joey had 'screwed up' again. That man had never bothered them again, so Joey had a hunch that Mai's kicks hurt. His goofy smile was still plastered over his face as he remembered, and Seto watched out of the corner of his eye, his eyes warmer than normal, but only slightly and only for Joey.

The servant smiled without comment and then bowed as they stopped outside a room, the door finely ornate and the feeling it gave off was one of importance and Joey found it slightly intimidating. "I'll tell the Emperor you have arrived," the servant said, slipping in through a side door, a hidden one meant for the servants so they could come and go without disrupting the nobility and guests.

Joey whistled as the door closed, it looked just like a tapestry "How many tunnels are in this place?" he wondered out loud.

Seto shrugged "I've never really bothered to look," he said dismissively, however Joey seemed fascinated.

"If I had a few of these at home I'd use them all the time," he sniggered, examining it and imagining all the pranks he could pull on Tristan if he had a few. Tiny scapegoat bleated and jumped onto a high shelf before slipping in through a mouse hole, it as a hidden yet big one, he guessed Red Eyes in his small form could easily slip through here. Joey gasped "Scapegoat! Get back here," he scolded in a whisper, standing on his tip toes to see where he had gone.

Seto sighed when he saw Joey pull himself up to the shelf with his arms, he acted like such a child sometimes "Joey, he'll come back," he sighed out, trying to get Joey to act dignified, although he knew it was a lost cause.

Joey stuck his tongue out at Seto then gasped when he saw what tiny scapegoat had found "What's this?" he wondered, putting a hand through it "A spirit tunnel?" he asked, scapegoat nodded and jumped through and back again, to show off. Joey let out a breath in wonder "So this place was built for people and spirits, that's kind cool," he admitted, dropping down now his curiosity had been sated.

Tiny scapegoat bounced onto Joey's shoulder and they returned to Seto's side.

Just as they did so the main door opened. In the throne room sat the Emperor, he was dressed finely and his face was welcoming "Please come in my friends, I'm sorry to have kept you, I just needed to talk to some people," he assured them.

Joey glanced around the room, it was spacey and twice as much so since there wasn't another soul in the room other than Solomon and themselves. The red and gold themes reminded any that this was a room inside a castle, the finery was grand and imposing if you weren't used to it, it made Joey feel a little out of place. Yet he walked with Seto as he lead the way into the room, Seto bowed at the base of the throne and Joey followed suite after a second to see what he was meant to do.

Seto stood up after a moment "We heard this was urgent you highness," he stated, getting right to the point.

Solomon stood up, looking a little worn out as his movements seemed heavy, "Yes, and I'm glad you have arrived so quickly, time is of the essence," he lead them over to a small table just to the right of the throne "I'm afraid there isn't much time spare to idle on small talk and I'd rather get this over with," he sadly admitted.

Joey felt the urge to put a hand on his shoulder or something, his hikari nature and close-knit family upbringing made him really caring, but he was sure that it was not appropriate for this situation.

Joey raised a hand and rubbed his forehead absently as he scanned the board, not realising he'd just put his ring finger on display. As he picked out the tiny labels of rivers and forests and boarders, Solomon was examining the ring.

The elderly Emperor chuckled suddenly "So who's the lucky yami?" he asked.

Joey jumped "Say what?" he responded dumbly, making Seto mentally face palm at his fiancée's slow wit.

Solomon pointed at the ring Joey had unintentionally flashed "That's a special engagement ring, is it not?" he prompted, making Joey blush a little.

"Er … yeah," he agreed shyly.

Solomon chuckled "So who's the lucky guy?" he asked again, treating Joey like a member of family than a soldier, and Joey relaxed at once. But he didn't have to answer, he felt Seto's hand slip into his own, and all his had to do to answer the question was hold back.

Solomon smiled "Congratulations, I had a feeling you'd make a fine couple," he nodded approvingly.

Joey grinned, but a part of him was nervously remembering how Vivian declared this pairing a disaster … however he was far too happy to give that witch more than a moment's thought.

Seto bowed slightly "Thank you your Highness," he said formally, though by the way his hand had relaxed on Joey's the blond could tell that he was relieved to have gained his approval. Joey was happy too, it was one of the highest praises after all.

Solomon chuckled then turned back to the map "As lovely as it would be to stay on these happy events, there is some troubling news form the Hun Empire once again," the Emperor's tone became more serious with every word he spoke.

Seto's eyes sharpened at once "The Huns are rearming?" he asked through a barely disguised hiss of anger.

Solomon nodded gravely "I spoke with the Hun King, his son Ushio had been acting on his own, and now they want revenge, I'm afraid defeating Ushio was a terrible blow to their culture and pride. Either way, it was inevitable that they'd rearm," he rambled, moving to sit on a stool that blended into the table.

Seto frowned "We can defeat them this time, the army can be mobilised within a month," he offered at once, taking the aggressive, Joey watched him for a moment before seeing the Emperor shake his head.

"No young General, this particular fix requires no violence. I intend to build a bridge between our nations so that we cannot fight again for the foreseeable future, through marriage." He picked up a little statue and placed it on the boarder "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to escort my three grandsons and Princes to the Hun capital before the week ends," he decreed.

Joey blinked and at once saw the logic, but he also instantly felt uncomfortable with the idea.

Solomon saw his reluctant posture and chuckled "What trouble's you Joey?"

Joey jumped, not used to being read so easily, mostly he was ignored whenever he went quiet. The blond hesitantly spoke "Er … well … it's just; an arranged marriage?" he asked, sounding a little sad and obviously against the idea, no matter how much sense it made. He knew that marrying someone you have met sounded daunting, but to have it actually happen must be awful.

Solomon sighed and rubbed his forehead "I also was … against the idea, having been one of the lucky members of a royal family to have found love on my own, I only wanted them to have my choice, as everyone should. But they volunteered for this, and it was the only way to avoid more war," the Emperor seemed to have aged and shrunken with sadness as he spoke.

Joey realised that the Emperor must be hurting so much over this, over the fact he'd unintentionally taken away the Princes chances at finding their soul mates. Joey bit his lip "I'm sorry sir," he mumbled, unable to say exactly what it was he was sorry for, but the words were out before he could stop them.

Solomon smiled "Apology accepted, now do you two accept? I'd trust no others for this mission," he seriously added, making the two fighters blink at the praise.

Seto bowed "Yes sir, I'll gladly take on this mission," he looked to Joey for his answer and the blond nodded in agreement, humming slightly.

Solomon smiled "Thank you both. Now in preparation for this, whatever you need shall be given, troops, provisions, transport," he rambled off, picking up a piece of paper to record whatever Seto requested.

Seto was thinking deeply, Joey could tell he was analysing this mission from every angle and every perspective he could, the uncanny absent look in his eyes was a huge hint that this man was in deep thought. Joey wondered if he'd need pinching to answer the Emperor's question, however the young General woke up a moment later, "Alright, the Hun empire shares the western coast, the closest one, if we had a ship we could take their main river to just outside the Capital city in plenty of time," he explained his thoughts, pointing to several points on the map.

Joey leaned over Seto's arm, looking at it and silently listening to Seto's reasoning. "That river's not very wide," he thought aloud, earning a few glances "I mean … er … we can't have a huge ship going into the Capital, that'll attract attention and some people might get the wrong idea about the mission."

Seto's eyes widened "They might think that we're attacking if we take a battle ship … or any imperial ship," he realised.

Solomon nodded seriously, having not thought of this before. "I see … you want to disguise one of our ships?"

Seto shook his head "The design is too recognisable," he regretfully informed his audience. "We need money to hire an independent ship, one that's small enough to blend in, but large enough to carry some weapons, and to live on for a week." The General put a finger on a small plot of land "If we have the Princes taken to my manor first, I can arrange some transportation from the nearby port for the next day," he proposed.

Solomon hummed thoughtfully "I can give you some money to hire and buy whatever you need, and how many soldiers would you like to take?" he pressed on.

Joey felt a smile spread over his face as he thought of the yami soldiers he had trained with, back when he was pretending to be a yami himself, Atem, Marik and Bakura had all been his closets trainee's and then later his friends. They were the ones who stood by him when he was revealed as a hikari, they also believed him when he insisted Ushio hadn't died in the avalanche, and finally they had followed him and his 'mad' plan to save the Emperor. Joey sighed slightly, he couldn't have asked for a better trio of friends.

The moment he thought that he blinked and grinned "Three," he said at once.

The Emperor, the General and the little spirit all looked at him in shock. But Joey just smiled "If we're trying to be secretive, we'll only need three others," he said, he could tell by the glint in Seto's eye that they were on the same wavelength again.

Solomon looked confused and then asked "Three platoons?" he asked, wanting his grandsons to be as protected as possible.

Seto shook his head "Three _men_, this mission has to be as secret and unrecognisable as possible," he clarified with a knowing smirk in Joey's direction.

Solomon looked uneasy, he leaned on his hands for a moment "As the Emperor I trust you, but as a Grandfather I beg of you to protect my family as much as you can," he insisted, half persuading and half accepting.

Joey nodded "We understand sir, but you know these men, they helped us rescue you. The Prince's will be in good hands," he explained, seeing the Emperor relax as he realised just who they meant. The hikari then looked thoughtful "Now if only we knew where to find them …"

Seto chuckled as the Emperor finished jotting down any extra supplies "I have an idea."

* * *

Marik yelped as he met the pavement, Atem and Bakura just managed to step over him without tripping, but they still staggered a good few paces before regaining their balance. Marik got off his face and glared at the brown haired woman standing in the doorway. She had a hand on her temple, massaging a pounding head ache with a scowl "Gods and spirits, I've found wives for hundreds of yamis before you, but even the Divine lights themselves couldn't make love matches for you!" she snapped "Come back when you've got substance!" she finished, slamming her doors shut.

Atem and Bakura exchanged a shocked glance, they'd just been thrown out of a matchmaker's house. While they weren't serious about relationships just yet, they were the age where you'd at least visit and get advice and options, but something had gone a little wrong in this case.

Marik kicked the door "Well that's a fine way to treat Japan's hero's!" he shouted, only to get a pot thrown at him from the upper window.

Bakura grabbed Marik's elbow and took him away from the door, since he looked about ready to break it down and set it on fire. "What's her deal?" Bakura grumbled, thinking Teá was being a bit snobbish, "All I wanted was a date with a guy who'd think I was a battle god," he thought, thinking that his simplified version of his ideal date would be easy to find, since dreams seldom come true first time. In their minds each yami had a long list of characteristics that their ideal hikari should have, but, being so new and a bit full of themselves, they simplified their ideas down and came across as a bit shallow.

Atem agreed with Bakura "And I only wanted someone who'd be fun, beautiful and not taller than me," he sighed, hating his height at times like this.

Marik crossed his arms in a pout "I just wanted a guy who'd like it rough, and who'd be a bit of a Masochist," he grumbled, drooling slightly as his mind went into bondage mode.

Bakura frowned "Well who need her!" he flipped off in her direction then turned to his friends "The only one who can find lovers for us, is us," he summarised.

Marik grinned "Yeah! _Well I don't need her to be all smug and snooty,_" he growled, spitting at her house before stalking away.

Bakura smirked "_Got a plaque right here, that says I kicked Hun booty,_" he waved his medal around his neck, making it flash in people's eyes to get their attention.

Atem sighed, not really  
thinking along their lines and feeling a bit down from that experience "_We have everything we'd dreamed we'd find when we came back from war,_" he said lowly.

The trio chorused, each with different levels of enthusiasm "_Everything but: the one worth fighting for!_"

Marik smacked Bakura's head "_Hey, suck in your gut, there's a one worth fighting for,_" he pointed at a hikari selling tea in a market stall.

Bakura shoved him "I think he wants you to go over," he chuckled darkly, seeing the boy wave at them in a friendly way. As Marik swaggered over Bakura tapped Atem on the shoulder "_If Marik can get someone to like being smacked by his whip,_" he muttered, seeing Marik try to hit on the boy.

Atem laughed "_Then he'd really better just propose quick,_" he agreed, watching in fits of laughter as the boy threw the hot tea pot at Marik to ward him away, him and his whip.

Marik sat next to Bakura and Atem as they stopped near a bar, Bakura getting them drinks, "_Well I gotta say, based on today I'm cranky,_" Marik grumbled, wringing out his soaked shirt as his friends downed a few saké's.

Atem sighed "_I'll just spend my life with you two,_" he pessimistically muttered.

Bakura echoed him "_Pass the saké,_" he shuddered, downing another two shots before anyone could stop him.

Marik stood up and pulled a chair out from under someone so he could sit with his friends "_Still there's no one there to steal my chair._"

"_And twirl around the floor,_" Atem shoved Marik's head down as the ejected man tried to land a punch to the back of Marik's head in revenge for taking his seat.

Bakura, Marik and Atem were suddenly all involved in a, seemingly spontaneous, bar fight that was rivalling the level of the one first day of training camp. Each thought, as they beat up their aggressors; _I wish I had, a one worth fighting for._

Atem escaped the crowd and thought, _I would be true, to a one worth fighting-_

Bakura jumped out of a window and dusted himself off, _I'd have a curfew, for a one worth fighting-_

Marik looked at a guy he was about to punch and growled "_I'd even kiss you, for a one worth fighting-_" he cried out as he was thrown out of the second building within a five minute period. "_For …_" he wheezed out at last. Atem and Bakura echoing his thought before helping him up.

Suddenly a little black blur ran up to them and pounced on Atem's chest, squawking loudly. Atem get out his own form of surprised squawk before realising he recognised the creature clinging to him "Red Eyes?" he exclaimed in shock.

The little dragon winked and looked over his shoulder before flying to the shoulder of a blond hikari with golden eyes.

Atem's eyes widened as he took in the familiar features "Joey!" he laughed, breaking into a jog to join his fellow hero. Bakura and Marik copied his yelled greeting and soon Joey was in a tight hug of arms. "Where have you been? It's been so dull without you around," Atem patted him on the back as he tried to regain the breath that was squeezed out of him.

The blond grinned at last and put an arm around Bakura and Atem "It's so great to have you back, and it seems you can get into just as much trouble as me," he laughed, having witness Marik's fight starter behaviour. The yamis just laughed it off and kept walking where Joey was steering them "And I came here looking for you," Joey explained.

Bakura raised an eyebrow "I didn't steal anything and not return it did I?" he asked, wondering if he had accidently forgotten to return something of Joey's.

Joey shook his head with a laid back laugh "Na, nothing like that, it's just that the Emperor has a mission for us, and we were wondering – if you're not too busy of course – if you'd like to tag along and help out?" he mockingly invited.

Marik's eyes lit up "Will it be dangerous?" he asked, leaning forwards like someone on the edge of their seat in anticipation.

Joey shrugged "Most likely," he allowed.

Bakura chipped in "Saving all of Japan?"

Joey snorted "Oh definitely."

"We're in!" the trio cheered, making Joey laugh and Red Eyes bounce on his shoulder.

"Well I'm glad, Mr pain in the ass didn't think you'd agree so easily," Joey explained, quickly breaking away from the three bronze skinned yami's and standing next to a young General who was minding a group of horses.

Bakura smirked "Oh? Back under his rule again? No wonder he sent Joey to ask," he said loudly, making many snort and Seto glare.

The brunette frowned down at the three "You're the best for this job, and we're going to do it right, even if I have to make you sweat blood," he stoically threatened.

Joey rolled his eyes and took his hand, Red Eyes jumping over to join Blue Eyes on one of the horses. The blond smiled cutely up at Seto "They're in, don't scare them off," he scolded. Seto's eyes softened very slightly as he linked his fingers through Joey's.

Marik's eyes widened comically "You're together!" he shrieked, pointing at their joined hands like a deer in the headlights. Joey's ring caught the light innocently as he moved to scratch the back of his head nervously; would they approve? He was hoping they would, they were some of his best friends after all.

Bakura smirked "Great, now I've got the both of you to annoy on this trip, and to boot you're lovey-dovey too," he pretended to complain.

Joey glared, his eyes filled with angry fire "I'm not lovey-dovey! That's sissy stuff," he gagged, Seto silently agreeing, while he wasn't against being affectionate to Joey, he wasn't one of those silly couples who got starry eyed every time they locked eyes.

Atem chuckled "I never thought you'd get together, one of you would have argued it out of the other's mind," he teased, but then put a hand on Joey's shoulder "Congrats, you'll be great together," he said lowly, out of earshot of Marik and Bakura.

Joey smiled gratefully, thankful that they all seemed to accept it in their own unique ways. Marik was mocking and teasing like Bakura was, and Atem, ever formal and direct, gave his approval too. No one was upset with their relationship, and Joey finally breathed a sigh of relief.

Seto handed each a horse and said "We can't talk about it in the open, but our mission starts at the Palace tonight, wherever you live, go home and pack a few things and be at the Palace," he commanded, pulling Joey up onto his horse as well.

Atem, who had been staring at Blue Eyes in fascination, nodded at the pair "We'll be there," he accepted the horse for himself and pulled himself up. "What kind of travel should we be expecting?" he asked, curiously.

Joey snickered at Marik's failed attempt to get on his horse. The Egyptian threw a stone at him from his place on the ground. Red Eyes smacked it away with his tail and glared at Marik, as if to say; _try that again, I dare you._ Joey soothed him with a scratch on the horns and said "Quick and discreet with any luck, but don't go too light on weapons either," he said, watching Seto out of the corner of his eye, just to see if he would interrupt and correct him on something.

Seto just indicated his head when the trio looked at him for confirmation. "Don't be late, the Emperor's counting on you," he threatened before turning his horse down the street and spurring it into a trot back to the Palace to prepare themselves for tonight.

Joey had his hands linked around Seto's waist "How'd you know that they'd be in this district?" he asked as they rode away, Joey had left Mai at the Palace because he wasn't sure if two horses could get through the crowded streets, and he wasn't objecting to holding Seto close if he was being honest. Something that the two dragons had laughed about for ages, it was cute.

Seto chuckled lowly, if Joey hadn't of been holding on so closely he'd of never realised he was laughing. The brunette smirked "That's for me to know and you to never understand," he replied, making Joey pout and start his hour long pester for Seto to explain this answer.

* * *

**Yugi: Thanks for reading everyone! Amme didn't want to come out from her hiding place, so we'll have to fill you in.**

**Joey: She didn't want the Yami's singing all the song redux, just the parts that wouldn't put them out of character so much, but next chapter will make them a little more cheerful, fingers crossed.**

**Ryou: More reviews, nice long ones, should make Amme write the next chapter faster, so please send her support, and see you next time.**


End file.
